Notice Me, Lolita-chan!
by sharimoiselle
Summary: "Akashi-kun. Jangan mengelak, aku tahu Akashi-kun menyukaiku. Tapi…" sorot babyblue itu datar seperti biasanya, namun jantung Seijuurou berdetak lebih cepat dengan sendirinya, "—aku laki-laki, Akashi-kun." / Dan begitu saja, kehidupan seorang pemuda terabsolut, jungkir balik karenanya.
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan Singkat

_A Fanfiction by **Blooming Gypsophila**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke by **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _._

 ** _Notice Me, Lolita-chan!_**

 _._

 _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Slight Humor — Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya_

 ** _WARNING:_** _Alternate Universe. Freshm_ _an Campus x Boy!Lolita. YAOI._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayolah cepat sedikit, Sei- _chan_!"

Pemilik suara berisik setengah manja itu menarik-narik lengan Seijuurou yang terbungkus jaket kulit khas musim gugur. Diluar saja angin sudah sebegitu dinginnya apalagi di dalam mall yang selalu dipenuhi berpuluh-puluh pendingin ruangan. Lagipula, kenapa juga ia harus mengikuti kemauan senior-satu-tingkat-di-atasnya begini?

Seijuurou sendiri sedang enak-enaknya bermain _shogi_ bersama salah satu pelayan pribadinya ketika dering ponselnya berteriak-teriak agar segera diangkat. Raut wajahnya yang sudah datar, semakin datar lagi ketika melihat nama kontak 'Mibuchi Reo' menari-nari dilayar ponselnya. Rasanya bertatap muka kurang lebih lima kali seminggu tidak cukup membuat Reo puas untuk mengganggu ketenangan pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu.

"Na—ah! Itu dia, di sana! Di sana panggungnya!"

Reo semakin semangat menarik Seijuurou yang sudah menyembunyikan wajah ke dalam kerah jaketnya. Selang beberapa langkah, kerumunan orang-orang mulai menelan mereka berdua. Seijuurou memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Hampir seluruh pasang mata berkelap-kelip kagum sambil sesekali memotret apa yang ditampilkan di atas panggung, entah dengan kamera ponsel ataupun kamera mahal.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan para kontestan yang semuanya gadis-gadis belia putih mulus sedang berlenggak-lenggok dengan manisnya di atas panggung, lengkap dengan baju-baju _cosplayer_ khas Lolita ataupun dewi-dewi di kerajaan kuno. Ia ingat, minimal satu bulan sekali selalu diakan kontes adu kecantikan khas _cosplayer_ seperti ini. Delapan dari sepuluh acara Seijuurou pasti menontonnya. Tanpa terkecuali. Terima kasih pada Reo yang kerap menyeretnya setiap bulan.

"Reo, sepuluh menit lagi kita pulang," sahut Seijuurou dengan suara yang tertimbun kerah jaketnya.

"Aaahh… Sei- _chan_ tunggu dulu! Kau belum lihat semua kontestan yang imut-imut. Tuh, lihat saja! Yang keluar baru sepuluh orang tapi mereka semua manisnya sudah melebihi madu!" ujar Reo berapi-api, sesekali kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menandakan keantusiasannya. "O—oh! Nomor sebelas! Siapa ya namanya? Hmm... ku rasa dia pendatang baru." dan... Reo pun mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Mereka semua memang cantik-cantik. Seluruh lelaki normal pun pasti dengan mudahnya meneteskan saliva setiap melihatnya. Tapi itu terkecuali untuk Seijuurou. Seluruh gadis-gadis _cosplayer_ itu sangat standar untuknya. Ia sudah khatam mencicipi apa rasanya berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik, tua, muda, ataupun sepantaran. Efek terlalu sering dijodohkan oleh ayah kandungnya memang seperti ini.

Seijuurou memalingkan wajah. _Benar-benar acara tak berguna,_ pikirnya. Ia masih sibuk menjelajah tiap sudut mall sampai teriakan kelewat heboh menarik perhatiannya kembali ke atas panggung.

"KYAAAAAAAA! Itu Tetsu- _chan_! Tetsu- _chan_!"

"TETSUYA- _CHAAAANNN_!"

"Astaga! Manis sekali seperti biasanya! Tetsu- _chan_ memang hebat!"

"Tetsuya- _chaaan_! Menikahlah dengankuuuu!" Kali ini suara Reo yang terdengar.

Seijuurou sampai harus menjinjit sedikit untuk melihat siapa Tetsuya- _chan_ itu. Beberapa longokan kepala akhirnya terlihat. Nampak seorang gadis belia berkulit putih mulus, berparas melebihi cantik, sedang berdiri di atas panggung sambil membungkuk sopan. Tidak ada gaya-gaya khusus untuk menarik perhatian penonton, ataupun _flying kiss_ yang biasanya terjadi. Hanya satu bungkukan sopan dan lambaian tangan ringan sudah cukup membuat lantai dua _mall_ ini meledak karenanya.

"TETSU-CHAAANNN!"

Heterokrom tajan Seijuurou mendelik, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sedikit tertarik. Tubuh gadis itu mungkin tidak jauh berbeda darinya, mungil, manis, sangat pas dengan dandanannya hari ini. Gaun panjang Lolita berwarna _babyblue_ , lengkap dengan renda-renda cantik membalut pas tubuh rampingnya. Dadanya proporsional, tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Rambut panjangnya yang dipastikan memakai wig yang senada dengan warna gaunnya, menjuntai indah sampai ke batas punggung. Lengkap dengan hiasan batu safir dan pompom _babyblue_ di atas kepalanya.

Sungguh sempurna. Seakan-akan belum cukup, sepasang mata bulat dengan iris _babyblue_ juga kian menyempurnakan penampilan figur feminim itu. Tidak peduli ekspresinya yang sedatar papan penggilasan, Tetsuya- _chan_ benar-benar terlampau manis.

Diam-diam timbul rasa ingin memiliki gadis itu dalam hati Seijuurou. Oh— _tidak, tidak_. Tetsuya- _chan_ harus menjadi miliknya, tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Berlian seperti itu tidak boleh diacuhkan begini saja!

Reo yang tak sengaja menangkap tatapan mengerikan Seijuurou hanya bisa mendengus sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Wah, wah… Sepertinya Sei- _chan_ juga tertarik dengan Tetsu- _chan_ ," sahutnya sambil terkikik.

Seijuurou menarik kerah jaketnya sedikit, "Tetsu? Tetsuya?" sahutnya sambil memandang Reo dari sudut matanya. "Seperti nama laki-laki."

"Siapa peduli? Yang penting Tetsu- _chan_ sangat manis. Tuh, lihat—" Reo menunjuk kerumunan orang-orang yang mereda karena Tetsu- _chan_ sudah kembali masuk ke belakang panggung, "hampir semua orang yang datang hanya ingin melihat Tetsu- _chan_."

Seijuurou terdiam. Memang benar. Bahkan beberapa penonton ada yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

Reo kembali menatap Seijuurou. Sedikit membungkuk untuk menyenggol bahu pemuda itu. "Mau mengunjunginya? Pasti seusai acara ini banyak orang-orang yang meminta foto bersama. Tetsu- _chan_ paling laris, lho!"

"Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Reo menunduk, mengecek arloji hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Kira-kira setengah jam lagi, nanti kita ke belakang panggung bersama. Sei- _chan_ mau?"

Seijuurou berdeham, nampak berpikir sesaat. Selang beberapa menit ia hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil lalu. Samar-samar, Reo bisa melihat sudut bibir Seijuuoru yang melengkung sedikit. "Aaaahh…" Kedua mata lentiknya semakin berbinar-binar, "Senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu Tetsu- _chan_ ~"

Sepertinya ini akan mudah, menaklukan seorang gadis belia seperti Tetsu- _chan_. Dilihat dari penampilannya tadi Seijuurou yakin Tetsu- _chan_ pasti lebih muda darinya. Seijuurou berani bertaruh kalau Tetsu- _chan_ masih duduk dibangku sekolah.

Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya mengencani gadis SMA, 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

Benar saja, sekitar 30 menit acara selesai, bagian _backstage_ ramai sekali. Beberapa di antaranya berdesakan meminta foto dengan para _cosplayer_ tadi, beberapa juga ada yang mengobrol basa-basi. Mayoritas para bujang yang nampak sekali aura ke- _wibu-_ annya.

Seijuurou sendiri sedikit kesulitan mencari sosok Tetsu- _chan_. Pikirnya, ia akan mudah menemukan Tetsu- _chan_ karena kepopulerannya. Tapi nihil, sampai sekarang sudah tiga kali putaran ia masih belum bertatap muka dengan Tetsu- _chan_. Abaikan Reo, si jangkung itu sedang sibuk menggoda beberapa _cosplayer_ imut.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong _backstage_ yang dihuni oleh segelas _vanilla milkshake_ , lengkap dengan sedotan. Seijuurou mengangkat _cup_ itu lalu celingukan sebentar. Setelah dirasanya tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup yang memilikinya, ia pun lekas membuangnya ke kotak sampah terdekat.

"Permisi, minuman itu punya saya. Saya masih ingin meminumnya," potong suara rendah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Seijuurou tersentak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatap muka dengan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Padahal sedari tadi, Seijuurou yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatnya. Sosok itu dengan kalemnya mengambil alih minuman itu dari genggaman Seijuurou lalu menyeruputnya lugu. Tatapan mata besarnya tak luput memandang Seijuurou, setengah heran campur aneh.

Sungguh ilegal, Seijuurou sampai harus menelan saliva karena tidak kuat menyaksikan keimutan dari penampakan di hadapannya.

Sosok itu membuang _cup_ bekas minumannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou. Namun dengan cekatan Seijuurou menahan lengan gadis manis itu.

"Tunggu—"

Gadis itu berbalik, menatap Seijuurou dengan tanda tanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Mahasiswa semester dua di Universitas Tokyo," sahutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Tetsu-chan menerima uluran tangan Seijuurou, menjabatnya lembut, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kelembutan tangan Tetsu- _chan_ benar-benar membuat Seijuurou mabuk kepayang. Baru dipegang sedikit seperti ini saja tubuhnya sudah bergetar tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba bibir merah muda itu menciumnya?

 _Tidak, tidak._ Seijuurou berdeham. Dia ini absolut. Tidak ada sejarahnya tunduk sedemikian rupa terhadap wanita, yang ada para wanita yang tunduk sedalam-dalamnya padanya.

"Ehm… Akashi- _san_?" Tetsu- _chan_ memberi kode pada genggaman tangan mereka.

Seijuurou bergeming sesaat sebelum melepas genggaman tangannya. - _san_? Apa dia bilang? Gadis ini tentu dua atau beberapa tingkat di bawahnya. Pandangan Seijuurou dalam meneliti kaum wanita memang sudah terlampau dewa.

Tetsu- _chan_ baru saja ingin berbalik namun Seijuurou kembali menahannya.

"Sehabis ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Seijuurou.

Sepasang iris _babyblue_ membulat polos, "Pulang," jawabnya seraya memperhatikan genggaman Seijuurou pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak mau kemana-mana dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Akashi- _san._ "

Kikuk, Seijuurou bertanya lagi, "Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu, Akashi- _san._ "

"Oh—" Seijuurou menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera menjedakkan kepala pada dinding terdekat. Kedataran Tetsu- _chan_ benar-benar tidak ada duanya. "Omong-omong kau boleh memanggilku Akashi- _kun,_ atau Sei- _kun_ juga boleh," goda Seijuurou dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Namanya juga usaha._

Sesaat Tetsu- _chan_ sempat ragu-ragu. Genggaman Seijuurou yang tidak mau lepas sedari tadi juga semakin membuatnya menghilang lebih cepat. Ia pun menghela nafas kalah, "Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_."

Seijuurou hanya melempar senyumannya yang paling menawan.

Setelah dirasanya kalau sosok di hadapannya ini tak ingin membuka mulut lagi, Tetsu _-chan_ segera melepaskan diri dari genggaman Seijuurou lalu pergi menuju tasnya, berniat merapikan beberapa barangnya sedikit. Ekor matanya sesekali melirik pada Seijuurou. Pemuda aneh itu kerap mengikutinya sedari tadi, nampak sekali urung melepaskan pandangan barang sedetik saja dari Tetsu- _chan_.

Tetsu- _chan_ abai. Ia mengganti heels tingginya dengan sandal rumahan, berpamitan dengan beberapa temannya, lalu memasuki lift. Disusul dengan Seijuurou.

"Akashi- _san_."

"- _kun,_ " potong Seijuurou.

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa keperluanmu?" tanya Tetsu- _chan_ , sedikit jengkel.

"Memastikanmu baik-baik saja sampai ke rumah nanti," jawab Seijuurou tak kalah jengkel.

"Tapi aku bukan bayi, Akashi- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ juga tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan dan siapa yang bilang kau bayi?"

"Itu Akashi- _kun_ sendiri yang bilang," jawab Tetsuya sekenanya.

Seijuurou menahan nafas, sedikit menjedakkan belakang kepalanya pada dinding lift. Terlalu lama berurusan dengan gadis ini berdampak buruk pada tempurung kepalanya.

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Suka atau tidak." Seijuurou menatap lurus-lurus pada sosok yang tidak tingginya tidak berbeda jauh darinya. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih rinci kenapa tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja mengikuti langkah Tetsu- _chan_. "Satu yang perlu kau tahu, aku ini absolut. Aku tidak menerima penolakan," sambungnya tegas, layaknya memberi komando pada bawahan.

"Tidak mau. Uangku masih cukup untuk membayar taksi, Akashi- _kun_."

Pintu lift terbuka. Seijuurou mengambil alih tas jinjing Tetsu- _chan_ lalu menggenggam jemari kanan gadis itu, mengabaikan berbagai macam penolakan yang dilempar Tetsu- _chan_ padanya. Seijuurou membuka pintu kanan mobil, meisyaratkan agar Tetsu- _chan_ duduk di sana. Tetsu- _chan_ sendiri hanya bisa misuh-misuh sambil menurutinya. Seijuurou membuka pintu belakang mobil, melempar tas Tetsu- _chan_ lalu mendudukkan diri di belakang kemudi.

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak akan dapat untung apa-apa kalau menculikku," ujarnya. Refleks kedua tangan terkepal di depan dada.

"Aku tidak berminat menculikmu, Tetsuya. Diamlah sedikit."

Sepasang iris _babyblue_ Tetsu- _chan_ mendelik kesal, kontras dengan raut wajahnya yang datar-datar saja. Sisa-sisa perjalanan pun diisi dengan keheningan, keduanya urung melukis aksara basa-basi di udara. Pun, tanpa alunan lagu atau percakapan kecil. Hanya penunjuk arah seadanya dari Tetsu- _chan_.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Seijuurou memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah mungil. Pagarnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan halaman kecilnya dipenuhi banyak bunga. Sejauh mata memandang Seijuurou yakin rumah mungil ini nampak paling bersahabat dibandingkan rumah tetangga-tetangga Tetsu- _chan_ yang lain.

"Akashi- _kun_." Tetsu- _chan_ menolehkan pandangannya, memandang Seijuurou lamat-lamat. Perlahan, jemari halusnya terangkat, mengambil sebelah tangan Seijuurou untuk disandarkan di depan dadanya.

Seijuurou terkejut. Nampaknya Tetsu- _chan_ tidak selugu yang dia kira, eh? Dadanya terasa lembut sekali. Maunya ia ajak ke apartemennya saja tadi. Kalau begini kan repot, bolak-balik dari rumah Tetsu- _chan_ sampai ke apartemennya. Kalau sudah begini—

"Akashi- _kun_. Jangan mengelak, aku tahu Akashi- _kun_ menyukaiku. Tapi…" sorot babyblue itu datar seperti biasanya, namun jantung Seijuurou berdetak lebih cepat dengan sendirinya, "—aku laki-laki, Akashi- _kun_."

 ** _Oh_ —**

Seijuurou terkejut bukan main. Mulutnya refleks membuka dan menutup, engap-engapan seperti ikan koi. Beberapa lipatan muncul menghiasi dahinya. Reo pasti tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Seijuurou yang seperti baru saja mengintip nenek-nenek mandi.

"Lihat?" Tetsu- _chan_ mengambil sumpalan dadanya lalu menunjukkannya pada Seijuurou dengan santainya. "Ini hanya sumpalan, Akashi- _kun_. Jadi tolong jangan mengejar-ngejarku seperti ini," sambungnya datar seraya kembali memasukkan sumpelan itu ke dalam gaunnya.

Tetsu- _chan_ meraih tasnya di kursi belakang lalu keluar dari mobil. Sedetik, ia menahan pintu agar bisa melihat wajah melongonya Seijuurou, "Tapi terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_. Sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang. Selamat sore." Pintu mobil tertutup sempurna.

Seijuurou yang masih dalam kondisi syoknya, melihat cara jalan Tetsu- _chan_ yang benar-benar anggun seperti seorang wanita sampai sosok itu tertelan pintu rumah. Ia menelan saliva susah payah sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bersandar di dada empuk Tetsu- _chan_ yang ternyata hanya sumpalan busa.

Gemetaran. Sinting. Hatinya juga entah kenapa masih _doki-doki tsuru_ tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Reo…" geramnya penuh kekesalan.

Besok Seijuurou akan benar-benar membunuh seniornya yang satu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau dia seorang laki-laki!"

Satu gebrakan di atas meja kerja Reo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis jurnal. Ia mendongak, melihat juniornya yang baru saja datang langsung kebakaran jenggot.

"Siapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Tetsu- _chan_! TET—" Seijuurou menampar pipinya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan, "TETSUYA!"

Sepasang emerald Reo masih setia dengan ekspresi polosnya. Ia meletakkan pulpen sambil bertopang dagu memandang Seijuurou. Hening sempat memenuhi ruang kerja BEM yang kini hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Otaknya yang cemerlang nampaknya butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada junior sekaligus rekan organisasinya itu.

"OH!" Reo tersedak, "Iya! Aku lupa memberitahumu, Sei- _chan_!" Satu kekehan tanpa dosa lolos dari bibirnya, "Aku sendiri baru tahu dari Megumi- _chan_ , kalau Tetsu- _chan_ itu laki-laki. Omong-omong Megumi- _chan_ itu teman Tetsu- _chan_ dikalangan _cos_ —"

Seijuurou kembali menggebrak meja.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahunya padaku?!"

" _Buuu_ —" Reo memajukan bibir, "Sei- _chan_ sendiri yang meninggalkanku seorang diri di sana. Beruntung Junpei- _chan_ bisa datang menjemputku. Kau keasikan berduaan dengan Tetsu- _chan_ , ya?"

Seijuurou mengabaikan pertanyaan seniornya. Lekas ia pijit keningnya yang sudah berlipat tiga. Jangan samakan dirinya dengan Reo yang biseksual, yang bisa dengan tenangnya menyukai wanita atau pria sekaligus. Satu-satunya penerus tahta pentolan keluarga Akashi ini normal. Normal garis keras!

Benar-benar. Untung saja Tetsuya kemarin membocorkan jati dirinya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Seijuurou sudah terjatuh sedalam-dalamnya. Dan dipastikan, akan sangat sulit untuk bisa bangkit lagi. _MUNGKIN_.

 _Dasar gila,_ Seijuurou membatin.

Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu menghela nafas kusut. Ia membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya dengan kasar lalu membanting tubuh di atas kursi putar tak jauh dari Reo. Satu _cup vanilla milkshake_ yang sedari tadi bertengger di atas meja Reo menarik perhatiannya, Seijuurou menyambar minuman itu lalu meneguknya dengan rakus. Cairan manis itu dengan tenangnya mengaliri tenggorokan Seijuurou, membuatnya terpejam sesaat sambil secara tidak sengaja, memikirkan seseorang yang pernah meminum minuman ini.

Seijuurou pun tersedak karenanya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sei- _chan_." Reo geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyodorkan tisu pada Seijuurou.

"Sejak kapan kau minum _vanilla milkshake_ , Reo?!"

"Tadi ada yang jual di lantai satu," Reo menjawab polos, "Kenapa? Sei- _chan_ mau?"

"Jangan pernah pesan minuman sialan ini lagi! Errr…" Seijuurou misuh-misuh sambil menuju meja kerjanya sendiri, tak begitu jauh dari meja Reo.

Reo hanya melongo. Pikirnya, sedang kemasukan setan apa Seijuurou yang minim ekspresi sampai bisa seperti itu? Junior kesayangannya itu memang sudah masuk ke taraf 'setan', tapi, terlalu banyak mengeluarkan emosi khas manusia bukanlah pribadi alami Seijuurou.

 _Namun yah, biarlah, nanti juga diam sendiri,_ pikirnya. Lekas Reo kembali tenggelam pada jurnalnya, mengabaikan Seijuurou yang tengah menendang kursi tak berdosa yang tak sengaja menghalangi jalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang. Kontras dengan pikirannya yang sangat penuh campur keruh sedari tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa kehadiran satu orang asing bisa membuatnya setengah kacau seperti ini. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak helaaan nafas atau kerutan di dahinya yang sedari tadi muncul tak hilang-hilang.

Dalam diam, sesekali ia melirik Reo yang sedang membaca majalah idol mingguan di sampingnya. Lengkap dengan gaya duduk yang kelewat feminim. _Tanya, tidak, tanya, tidak, tanya…_

"Tanya saja Sei- _chan_ ," potong Reo kalem.

Seijuurou hampir menginjal pedal rem. Ternyata baru saja mulutnya menyuarakan mantra yang sedang menari-nari di dalam kepalanya.

"Apanya, Reo?"

Reo terkikik geli, "Kau mau megorek informasi Tetsu- _chan_ dariku, 'kan?"

Seijuurou memilih diam, mengabaikan eksistensi Reo yang sedari tadi cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Ia pun kembali memusatkan pikiran pada jalanan di hadapannya. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengiyakan tuduhan seniornya itu.

Beberapa lampu merah pun berlalu, tapi rasanya jengah sekali. Seijuurou menyumpahi dirinya sendiri sebelum membuka percakapan kembali dengan Reo.

"Reo."

Reo bergumam, masih tenggelam dalam lembar demi lembar majalah yang dihiasi figur-figur imut. Tak berbeda jauh dengan teman sejawatnya dulu yang selalu mengimani majalah porno sebagai kitab sucinya. Bedanya, Reo masih sedikit lebih waras.

"Dimana sekolah Tetsuya?" tanyanya Seijuurou kemudian, tak lupa dengan wajah lempeng seperti biasa.

Majalah idol yang berisi gadis-gadis imut dan cantik pun ditutup. Lekas Reo menengok pada sosok sekeras batu yang sedang menyetir, pemuda itu mengabaikan arti pandangan Reo terhadapnya.

"Seharusnya," Reo berdeham, "—seharusnya, ya, Tetsu- _chan_ sudah kuliah, Sei- _chan_. Kalau dihitung-hitung pun…" Alis Reo berkedut, mencoba mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Megumi- _chan_ , "—dia seumuran denganmu."

Alis Seijuurou terangkat, "Kuliah?"

"Ya, kuliah. Tapi dia tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya lantaran masalah ekonomi." Melihat Seijuurou yang nampak terkejut tapi urung membuka mulut, Reo kembali melanjutkan, "Dengar-dengar, Tetsu- _chan_ hidup seorang diri. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, kalau neneknya meninggal sekitar satu tahun yang lalu."

Hati Seijuurou tersentuh. Itu menjelaskan kenapa keadaan rumahnya yang minimalis namun hangat itu sedikit memancarkan emosi kesepian dari pemiliknya. Kemarin juga tidak ada sepatu-sepatu atau sendal-sendal yang berjejer acak di depan pintu rumah Tetsuya, pemandangan normal khas rumah berkeluarga.

Namun satu fakta penting mengerutkan kening Seijuurou, "Dia tidak terlihat seperti anak yang memiliki masalah dengan ekonomi."

"Apanya, Sei- _chan_?" tanya Reo, sedikit terperangah.

"Gaunnya yang kemarin terlihat sangat mewah dan aku tahu itu gaun mahal. Motifnya sangat rumit dan aku sering melihat model gaun seperti itu di butik kolega Ayahku. Kalau dia punya masalah ekonomi, seharusnya dia pergunakan uang untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna."

Reo menghela nafas, sedikit sendu untuk membawa topik yang menurutnya sedikit sensitif.

"Gaun itu, nampaknya Tetsu- _chan_ membuatnya sendiri."

Seijuurou menatap seniornya lamat-lamat, menunjukkan keraguannya yang tercetak jelas.

"Tetsu- _chan_ cukup terampil, Sei- _chan_. Kalau yang ini, aku tahu dari Junpei- _chan_. Dulu dia senior Tetsu- _chan_ semasa SMA. Junpei- _chan_ juga yang menyarankan Tetsu- _chan_ untuk ikut kontes _cosplayer_ dimana-mana. Hadiahnya lumayan, katanya, setidaknya bisa mengisi keuangannya." Reo bersandar pada sisi kanan kaca, melihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang sedang berlarian di luar sana. "Aku tidak tahu apakah gaun mewah itu memang dibeli Tetsu- _chan_ atau bakatnyalah yang bisa membuat lembaran kain menjadi pakaian mewah dan terlihat mahal," terang Reo sambil menempelkan telunjuknya pada kaca, "Memang _kami-sama_ selalu berpihak padanya. Tetsu- _chan_ hampir selalu memenangi berbagai macam kontes yang diikutinya."

Penjelasan yang diterima Seijuurou cukup membuat kedua iris tajamnya melembut. Jadi itu alasannya Tetsuya berdandan layaknya seorang gadis. Ternyata keadaan yang memaksanya untuk memakai baju-baju penuh renda itu.

"Yah—" Reo mengangkat bahu, "Tidak sopan rasanya aku menyebar luaskan latar belakangnya pada orang lain. Yang tahu jati diri Tetsu- _chan_ pun hanya Megumi- _chan_ seorang di kalangan _cosplayer_ dan Junpei- _chan_ tentunya."

"Dimana keluarganya yang lain?" tanya Seijuurou lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah…" Reo nampak menimang-nimang sejenak, "Kyoto. Tapi Tetsu- _chan_ bersikeras ingin tinggal sendiri di Tokyo. Kalau ini, aku pun tidak tahu apa alasannya."

Seijuurou termenung. Pikirannya sudah terlampau penuh oleh sosok Tetsuya sekarang. Benar-benar tidak bisa diusir. Sinting.

"A-ah—" Reo menepuk pundak Seijuurou, "Aku turun di sini saja, Sei- _chan_. _Jaa naa~"_ Sosok jangkung itu menutup pintu mobil dalam sekali sentakan, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang semakin terlarut dalam pikirannya.

Seijuurou kembali memijit keningnya yang nyut-nyutan sedari tadi. Itu berarti Tetsuya sudah tinggal seorang diri selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Apakah uang penghasilan dari kontes-kontes _cosplayer_ yang diikutinya mampu untuk menghidupinya? Bagaimana jam makannya? Apakah dia bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya tidak bisa melanjutkan program studi lagi?

Semakin banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Seijuurou yang tidak bisa dijawabnya sendiri. Seijuurou menghela nafas. Ia memutar mobilnya menuju pusat perbelanjaan terdekat, berniat membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkas apartemennya.

Daripada satu hari penuh dihabiskan untuk memikirkan orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya kemarin, lebih baik Seijuurou melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Berbelanja, misalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup seorang diri di apartemen tentu mewajibkannya agar bisa mengolah makanan sendiri. Seijuurou memilih beberapa sayuran di lemari pendingin dengan telaten, yang paling banyak dibelinya setiap bulan yakni tofu. Entah kenapa, ia mampu menghabiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk makanan yang mengandung tofu dalam sekali duduk.

"Permisi," sapa suara asing yang sedikit bergema tak jauh di belakangnya.

Seijuurou memberi celah pada pemilik suara itu agar bisa meraih sesuatu di lemari pendingin. Setelah dirasanya selesai, ia berbalik, secara tak sengaja melirik sosok di sampingnya.

"Tetsuya?"

Sosok itu sedikit tersentak. Syal tebal dan topi musim gugur yang membalut kepalanya membuat pemuda beriris _babyblue_ itu nampak hampir tak dikenali.

"Oh—" Tetsuya menarik syal tebalnya ke bawah sedikit, "Selamat sore, Akashi- _kun_."

Seijuurou memperhatikan nada bicara Tetsuya yang sedikit menggema, kedua pipinya juga nampak sedikit memerah. Bibir semerah buah stroberinya kini sedikit memucat. Pemandangan yang cukup untuk membuat punggung tangan Seijuurou berjalan sendiri menuju kening Tetsuya.

"Kau demam, Tetsuya. Mau apa kemari?"

"Aku hanya flu biasa, Akashi- _kun_. Makan sup ayam juga sudah sembuh sendiri nantinya," jawab Tetsuya seraya menjauhkan diri dari sergapan Seijuurou.

Kedua alis Seijuurou bertautan, bingung, "Sup ayam?"

"Ya, aku biasa dibuatkan itu oleh nenek…" sorot _babyblue_ itu sempat meredup untuk waktu yang singkat, dan Seijuurou sendiri merasa tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh. "—dulu."

"Jadi kau nekat menerobos dinginnya udara hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan di sini?"

Tetsuya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan kau belum minum obat sejak kau demam?"

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi, sedikit protes, "Tapi aku tidak demam, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kenapa tidak beli obat?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengabaikan sikap penuh protes Tetsuya. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan pemuda itu.

"Jangan terlalu sering meminum obat untuk penyakit yang tergolong ringan, Akashi- _kun_. Kasihan ginjalku."

Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, "Tapi kau tidak setiap hari demam, Tetsuya."

"Memang tidak," jawabnya sambil lalu. Kedua tangan kurusnya kembali memilih beberapa bahan di dalam lemari pendingin, kembali mengacuhkan eksistensi pemuda absolut di sampingnya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah melebihi kerasnya batu. Namun bukan Seijuurou namanya kalau tidak bisa menaklukan batu yang bisa dikategorikan spesial ini.

"Kita pulang sekarang," Seijuurou melepas genggaman Tetsuya pada sekantung daging beku, menggantinya dengan genggaman tangannya yang hangat. "Kau akan ku antar."

"Akashi- _kun_!" Tetsuya sempat gelagapan sesaat, "Aku belum sempat membeli beberapa bahannya," sahutnya seraya berusaha menarik kepalan tangannya yang digenggam Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah trolinya yang sudah menggunung. "Diam saja dan jangan membantah. Kau itu sudah bukan flu. Demam."

Tetsuya nampak tak rela, namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah Seijuurou yang berjarak satu langkah di depannya. Dalam diam, sesekali Tetsuya melirik kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. _Hangat._ Walaupun perbedaan tubuh mereka tak terlalu besar, namun telapak tangan Seijuurou setidaknya dua sentimeter lebih lebar dari miliknya. Dan juga, _lebih hangat_.

Genggaman itu putus saat Seijuurou mengangkut semua belanjaannya ke atas meja kasir. Tetsuya hendak membantu kalau tidak dilarang.

"Ini berat, Tetsuya. Kau sedang sakit. Diam saja."

Tetsuya mendelik, nampak tersinggung. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sekarat, Akashi- _kun_."

Seijuurou abai. Ia menghalangi gerakan Tetsuya sampai semua belanjaannya sudah berpindah tempat ke atas meja kasir. Tetsuya hanya mendengus, Seijuurou tersenyum geli. Sesaat setelah kasir sudah menghitung total belanjaannya, Seijuurou kemudian membayar sesuai jumlah yang tertera di mesin. Nominalnya benar-benar membuat Tetsuya sesak nafas. Pikirnya, ia tidak akan belanja selama dua bulan ke depan kalau ada di posisi Seijuurou.

Usai membayar, Seijuurou kembali menggandeng Tetsuya menuju mobilnya. Membukakan pintu depan untuk Tetsuya, menaruh semua belanjaan di kursi belakang, lalu mampir ke apotek terdekat sebelum menginjak pedal gas menuju rumah pemuda itu.

Di tengah perjalanan Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya yang selang beberapa menit kerap memejamkan matanya. Rona merah yang menghiasi wajah bulat Tetsuya bahkan belum hilang sedari tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Kepalaku pusing…"

Seijuurou kembali meraba kening Tetsuya lalu menyelipkan jari ke belakang syal Tetsuya agar bisa mengecek pembuluh darah yang ada di leher pemuda itu. Rasanya sedikit lebih hangat dari yang tadi.

"Tahan sebentar, Tetsuya. Sedikit lagi kita sampai."

Namun nyatanya tidak secepat itu. Persetan dengan lalu lintas Tokyo yang akhir-akhir padat, mobil Seijuurou baru sampai di kediaman Tetsuya empat puluh menit kemudian. Tetsuya langsung menghambur keluar, sedikit tergesa-gesa memasuki rumahnya yang terkunci lalu menghilang dari balik pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Berarti, Seijuurou diundang masuk… 'kan?

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Ia memarkirkan kendaraan roda empatnya agak ke pinggir jalanan. Tata kramanya masih berfungsi untuk tidak memonopoli satu jalanan yang tergolong sempit, agar memudahkan jalan kendaraan lain.

Pemuda dengan iris berbeda warna itu pun turun sambil menenteng dua kantung belanjaan super penuh, lalu melangkah menyusul sang empunya rumah yang sudah kabur duluan.

"Permisi—"

Satu ketukan klise dilakukannya.

Seijuurou celingukan. Tatapannya melirik kondisi ruang tamu utama mungil yang bergaya _vintage_. Beberapa kursi dengan bantal rajutan, hiasan ruang tamu yang sedikit kusam, dan beberapa lukisan bergaya _vintage_ semakin mendukung suasana era 90an di rumah ini. Belum lagi dibagian ruang tv, nampak beberapa _mannequin_ dengan berbagai macam baju Lolita yang manis-manis. Begitupun dapur kecilnya. Kabinet dan seperangkat meja kursinya pun bergaya 90an. Sederhana, namun sudah lebih dari cukup membuat atmosfer hangat mengapung di udara.

Seijuurou yakin, kalau Reo melihat ini semua, senior berisiknya itu pasti langsung memonopoli Tetsuya agar mengadakan _fashion show_ dadakan khusus untuk dirinya.

Dalam hatinya, Seijuurou mengingat apartemen atau rumahnya sendiri yang serba modern, lengkap dengan perabotan kualitas terbaik, namun suasana yang menguar terasa begitu dingin.

Seijuurou hanya menggedikkan bahu. Jemarinya menaruh semua barang belanjaan di atas kabinet dapur. Kepalanya berputar, menguliti tiap-tiap sudut ruangan.

Jadi, kemana perginya si biru itu?

Seijuurou melangkah, menuju salah satu kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Diam-diam ia melongokan kepala, mengintip melalui celah sempit itu. Sepasang iris dwiwarna itu kontan mengerjap, langsung menerobos masuk untuk membantu Tetsuya yang sedang mengarahkan mulutnya ke lubang kloset.

"Tetsuya!"

Cairan masih berebutan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Seijuurou selain mengelus punggung mungil itu secara teratur. Benar-benar. Sudah seperti ini masih saja tidak mau minum obat, katanya?

"Keluarkan semua, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou dengan setianya memijit tengkuk Tetsuya sampai pemuda itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, sorot _babyblue_ itu pun nampak lelah. Dengan susah payah, Tetsuya bangkit untuk menekan tombol _flush_ lalu kembali jatuh terduduk sebelum ada sepasang lengan penuh otot yang menahan pinggangnya.

Dengan sigap Seijuurou meraih bagian belakang lutut Tetsuya dan menumpukan tangannya satu lagi dipunggung pemuda itu, berniat membawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa…" Tetsuya tersengal, kedua tangannya memegangi keningnya yang terasa berdenyut, "—mem… membopongku seperti biasa, Akashi… _kun_."

"Lebih mudah seperti ini."

Seijuurou membaringkan tubuh mungil itu hati-hati. Kedua alisnya bertautan saat merasakan tulang-tulang yang begitu menonjol dalam dekapannya. Sekali lagi, kondisi pemuda asing itu begitu memprihatinkan untuknya. Lekas ia balut tubuh Tetsuya dengan selimut yang tersedia, namun sang pemilik menepis selimut itu dengan kakinya.

"Panas, Akashi- _kun_ …"

Seijuurou pun menyalakan kipas angin di sudut ruangan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Sudah makan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, tahan sebentar. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu," ujarnya seraya meraba kening Tetsuya yang semakin panas.

Sebagai jawaban, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Ia juga memberi izin pada Seijuurou untuk mengobrak-abrik isi dapurnya dengan bebas. Lekas Seijuurou pun menuju pintu.

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ …" Seijuurou berbalik, menatap sosok mungil yang kini nampak menyedihkan, "—jangan hancurkan dapurku."

Seijuurou geleng-geleng kepala seraya menutup pintu. Setelah dirasanya Tetsuya jauh dari pandangan matanya, Seijuurou terkekeh. Lepas. Tangannya sampai harus memegangi kening yang rasanya sudah konslet. Tetsuya benar-benar _menarik_. Tak dinyana, Seijuurou kian menikmati detik demi detik yang mengalir begitu saja di antara dirinya dan pemuda itu.

"Dasar…" gumamnya pelan.

Seijuurou melirik arloji yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul empat lewat duapuluh menit. Reo akan berkunjung ke apartemennya sekitar beberapa puluh menit lagi. Seijuurou mafhum, seniornya satu itu memang suka bertandang ke apartemennya melebihi rumahnya sendiri. _Reo bisa menunggu,_ pikirnya. Saat ini ada yang lebih penting yang harus ditanganinya.

Mantel tipisnya ia sandarkan di sofa ruang tamu, lengan kemeja yang selalu membalut tubuhnya ia gulung sampai ke batas siku, lalu kedua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Seijuurou mengerti, cita rasa masakannya standar, tidak buruk, namun tidak juga 'wah'. Setidaknya cukup manusiawi untuk dicerna.

Ia menggeledah isi belanjaannya lalu dengan gesit satu persatu dimasukan ke dalam kulkas Tetsuya. Isinya hampir kosong, hanya dua butir telur dan sekantung _nugget_ yang isinya tinggal tiga butir. Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Benar-benar. Bagaimana bocah itu tidak kurus?

Seluruh perabotan memasak yang sederhana pun nampak keruh. Seijuurou bersumpah akan membakar semuanya lalu mengganti dengan yang baru. _Semuanya_. Persetan kalau Tetsuya berani protes.

Baginya, Tetsuya seperti anak hilang yang butuh perlindungan walaupun pundak kecil itu nampak begitu kokoh. Namun setegar apapun Tetsuya, ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kesepian yang terus menguar dari dirinya bahkan sesempurna apapun topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan. Dan Seijuurou yakin, ia mampu melindungi sosok itu dibalik punggung kokohnya yang tidak rentan terhadap apapun.

Seijuurou merasa, setidaknya untuk saat ini, ia akan berusaha menjadi perisai terbaik bagi pemuda itu.

* * *

.

 ** _Bersambung_**

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

sepertinya tidak akan begitu panjang, _mungkin_ 1-2 chapter lagi akan selesai dengan minim konflik. tapi _mungkin_ juga bisa dipanjangkan sesuka hati (?)

always, let me know your thoughts! ^^

 **Love,**

 **Shārī**


	2. Chapter 2: Si Merah Menyebalkan!

_A Fanfiction by **Blooming Gypsophila**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke by **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _._

 ** _Notice Me, Lolita-chan!_**

 _._

 _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Slight Humor — Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya_

 ** _WARNING:_** _Alternate Universe. Freshm_ _an Campus x Boy!Lolita. YAOI._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tetsuya membuka mata. Kerongkongannya kering, namun tubuhnya terasa ringan seperti biasa. Pusing dan mual yang sempat menghinggapinya sudah terbang entah kemana. Minus hidungnya yang masih tersumbat, tubuhnya kini benar-benar sudah pulih. Rupanya menjahit dua gaun sekaligus secara non-stop memang tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Pikirnya, siapa yang tahu kalau ia akan cepat tepar begitu?

Menjahit memang selalu menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Tetsuya beruntung dulu tidak membantah ketika nenek mengajarinya menjahit. _Toh_ , nyatanya kemampuan menjahitnya kini menjadi sumber penghasilannya.

Dahinya terasa lembab, Tetsuya menyingkirkan seonggok saputangan basah yang bertengger di atas dahinya. Tetsuya kebingungan lantaran ia yakin sebelum tidur tidak sempat memakai kompresan. Motif saputangan itu juga terlihat asing baginya.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada jendela dan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Tetsuya terlonjak bangun untuk mengunci pintu utamanya. Bisa gawat kalau ada pencuri yang masuk. Namun, tangan kirinya berada dalam genggaman orang lain. Genggamannya terasa erat sekali, seakan-akan si pelaku urung melepaskan Tetsuya bahkan dalam kondisi tidurnya.

Tetsuya mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai merah menyala sedang tertidur di pinggiran ranjang. Tubuhnya terduduk manis di lantai tanpa alas sedikitpun. Di sampingnya ada mangkuk bekas kompresan dan nampan berisi sup tofu dan bubur yang sudah mendingin.

 _Untuknya_ … _kah?_

Sungguh buruk, Tetsuya hampir melupakan jasa pemuda itu yang sudah repot-repot mengurusinya.

Dalam diam, Tetsuya memperhatikan wajah tenang Seijuurou. Tidak nampak berbeda dengan wajahnya ketika sedang bereaksi, tetap lempeng. Namun Tetsuya mengakui kalau wajah tidur Seijuurou lebih enak untuk dipandang. Garis rahang yang begitu kuat, surai merah alami yang menambah daya tariknya, jdan tulang hidung yang kelewat mancung seakan-akan mengundang Tetsuya untuk melarikan jemarinya kesana, memberikan sedikit sentuhan.

Tetsuya memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja tersambar petir lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Rupanya peningkatan suhu tinggi dadakan pada tubuhnya berdampak pada kesehatan otaknya.

Rupanya alam tidak bisa dilawan. Dengan keraguan yang tinggi, Tetsuya pun melayangkan jemarinya yang bebas menuju surai merah menyala itu, mengusapnya sepelan mungkin.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," bisiknya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Seijuurou ingin terbangun.

"Akashi- _kun_ …" panggilnya sekali lagi, sedikit menunduk untuk mendekati telinga Seijuurou.

Pemuda absolut itu masih acuh, hanya mengeluarkan sedikit lenguhan sebelum kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kalau tidak mau bangun nanti aku siram air."

Tetsuya menunggu beberapa menit. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Tetsuya mengangkat mangkok air di atas nakas. Ia sedikit kesulitan mengangkat mangkok yang tergolong besar itu dengan satu tangan lantaran tangan kirinya sedang dimonopoli oleh si merah menyebalkan.

 ** _BYUR—_**

Tumpahan air yang tergolong banyak mengguyur telak tubuh Seijuurou, membuat pemiliknya terlonjak bangun.

"TET—" Seijuurou gelagapan, bergantian memandangi tubuhnya yang basah dan Tetsuya yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata bulat tanpa dosa. "TETSUYA! APA-APAAN?!" bentaknya sambil menampar lantai.

"Habis Akashi- _kun_ tidak mau bangun. Sudah ku bilang akan ku siram air, tapi tetap saja, Akashi- _kun_ tidur seperti babi," jawabnya lugu, polos, lempeng. _Terserah_.

"Orang tidur mana bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, Tetsuya!"

"Aku bisa."

"Jangan samakan diriku dengan dirimu!"

"Aku tidak menyamakan diriku dengan dirimu, Akashi- _kun_."

Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepala ke lantai. Ia menghela nafas panjang seraya membuka kemejanya secara brutal, lalu pergi menuju pintu. Kepalanya berasap. Urat-urat emosinya sudah putus semenjak bertemu dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bergeming, mempertahankan posisinya yang kelewat anteng. Ia memperhatian tubuh bagian atas Seijuurou yang tidak terbelai sehelai benang, dipenuhi dengan otot. Dada bidang yang begitu tegap, otot perut yang membentuk _sixpack_ tercipta dari hasil latihan rutin, juga _bicep_ yang menyembul padat. Tidak berlebihan, namun sangat pas untuk tubuhnya yang tidak begitu jangkung.

Tetsuya sendiri mengaku tidak bisa berbohong mengenai keindahan tubuh Seijuurou, sampai hampir membuat kedua iris _babyblue_ bulatnya tak berpaling sama sekali.

"Mau kemana, Akashi- _kun_?" tanyanya kemudian, sesaat setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

Seijuurou menoleh. Raut kekesalan masih terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"Mati."

"Mati? Akashi- _kun_ mau bunuh diri?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepala, bingung, "Kalau bisa jangan dekat-dekat pekaranganku, ya, Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak mau diwawancarai polisi."

Bahu Seijuurou melorot. Ia mengelus permukaan pintu sebelum menjedakkan dahi pada kepingan kayu dihadapannya. Kemudian langkah kakinya cepat menuju Tetsuya untuk menjepit kedua pipi bulat itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku. Mau. Belanja. Baju." tegasnya dengan penekanan setiap kata.

Tetsuya menjawab susah payah, kini bibirnya nampak seperti ikan koi, "Kalau baju… uhh—Akashi- _kun_ bisa pinjam… huhhh—punyaku. Aku punya… ufff—yang ukurannya sedikit… Akashi- _kun_! _—_ kebesaran."

Mau tak mau, Seijuurou terkikik dalam hati. Ia pun melonggarkan sergapannya pada pipi bulat Tetsuya. "Memangnya siapa yang mau pakai gaun renda-rendamu?"

Tetsuya merengut. "Akashi- _kun_ bodoh. Gaun-gaun itu hanya ku pakai untuk ikut kontes. Kalau di rumah kan aku pakai kaos."

Jari-jari yang hinggap di pipinya sampai bergetar. Kini tatapan Seijuurou nampak seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. _Toh_ , satu menit selanjutnya Seijuurou menyerah. Ia melepas sergapannya pada Tetsuya sambil berkacak pinggang. Lebih memilih untuk memaafkan satu satunya manusia—setelah ayahnya—yang berani menghujatnya seperti itu.

"Mana bajumu? Sekalian pinjam celana dan kamar mandi."

"Akashi- _kun_ mau apa?"

"Mandi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya manggut-manggut. Hati nuraninya masih berfungsi untuk tidak membiarkan Seijuurou berkemudi kelayapan sambil bertelanjang dada sampai ke apartemennya nanti. Walaupun tertutup kaca, siapapun pasti masih bisa melihat samar-samar tubuh pemuda itu melalui kaca depan. Dan Tetsuya agak-merasa-sangat-amat-sedikit keberatan kalau nanti ada wanita-wanita malam yang sengaja mampir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Seijuurou.

Ya, intinya, _keberatan_.

"Kau benar-benar sudah baikan?"

"Sudah, Akashi- _kun_ ," jawabnya sambil berusaha menyingkap selimut yang entah sejak kapan membalut tubuhnya.

"Coba ku periksa dulu." Seijuurou mendekat, menahan pundak Tetsuya sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Tetsuya. Genggaman Tetsuya pada selimut tebal kontan mengapung di udara. Terkejut karena dekatnya jarak yang terpaut dari hidung ke hidung.

"Akashi- _kun_ …" Tetsuya berkelit ke belakang, namun Seijuurou menahan bagian belakang kepalanya. "Jangan dekat-dekat, Akashi- _kun_. Gerah," sambungnya pelan.

Entah kenapa, malah itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Seijuurou menurut. Ia melepas Tetsuya sambil menatap sosok biru itu lamat-lamat. "Baguslah, sudah tidak begitu panas. Tidak perlu minum obat kalau begitu."

"Memang tidak perlu. Aku jarang minum obat, Akashi- _kun_."

Tetsuya bangkit dari ranjang, sedikit dibantu oleh lengan Seijuurou yang menuntunnya sebentar. Lekas si biru membuka lemarinya, melempar satu kaos merah dan celana kargo hitam selutut pada Seijuurou.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu." Seijuurou menunjuk dengan dagunya, "Aku buatkan kau itu. Terserah mau dibuang atau dimakan." Selanjutnya, sosok tegap itu pun ditelan pintu kamar mandi.

Tetsuya melirik pintu kamar mandi dengan tak senang. _Dibuang, seenak udel kalau bicara,_ batinnya. Ia pun meraih mangkok sup, menyendok pelan potongan-potongan tofu yang nampak seperti agar-agar. Harum rempah-rempah masih menguar walaupun sup sudah dalam keadaan dingin.

Hmmm… enak. Walaupun tidak selezat buatan neneknya, setidaknya bumbu yang dipakai Seijuurou sudah tepat. Kuah kaldunya juga sudah pas. Tetsuya pun melahap sup tofu itu sampai kandas.

Porsi makannya tidak begitu banyak, namun Tetsuya sangat tidak suka membuang-buang makanan. Mubazir, pikirnya. Tetsuya pun melahap bubur di mangkuk lainnya dengan susah payah. Ternyata tidak seenak sup tofu tadi, tapi rasanya cukup manusiawi. Seusai mengisi perutnya, Tetsuya menenggak habis air putih yang terabaikan sedari tadi.

Perutnya benar-benar penuh sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau menghujat pemuda menyebalkan yang sedang mandi itu. Walaupun, omong-omong… mandinya lama sekali. Tetsuya melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terus menyuarakan suara tumpahan air dari gayung. Ia pun bangkit, membawa nampan itu ke bagian wastafel.

Kondisi rumahnya lengang, seperti biasa. Namun harum vanilla menguar di setiap sudut ruangan. Begitu menenangkan, Tetsuya sampai memejamkan matanya untuk menghirup banyak-banyak udara manis yang mengapung di rumahnya. Tapi, Tetsuya yakin kalau dirinya tidak pernah membeli sesuatu yang berbau dengan vanilla.

Pandangannya lekas terjawab dengan beberapa botol kecil yang tertempel rapi di setiap sudut ruangan. Tetsuya mendekatinya, ia tahu kalau ini perbuatan Seijuurou. Satu botol parfum ruangan beraroma vanilla ini tentu saja akan menguras isi dompetnya yang begitu pas-pasan. Namun kini, botol-botol mungil itu tertempel hampir di setiap sudut ruangan.

 _Benar-benar…_

Tetsuya pun membuka kulkas dan mendapati berbagai macam makanan berdesakan di sana. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Kontan dahinya berkerut tak senang. Ia tidak suka tiba-tiba dimanja oleh orang _asing_ seperti ini.

Tetsuya menutup pintu kulkas, sedikit terburu-buru kembali ke kamarnya untuk memprotes tingkah laku pemuda itu.

"Akashi- _kun_!"

Pintu kamar terbuka dalam satu sentakan, sedikit mengejutkan sosok penuh otot yang sedang meraba bakal janggutnya di depan cermin. Sosok itu menoleh, bingung. Tubuh bagian atas dan surai merah menyala itu nampak masih basah dan hanya ada sehelai handuk yang menutupi daerah bawahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, fokus Tetsuya terpaku pada pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Ia baru menyadari kalau kulit Seijuurou ternyata sangat putih, nampak begitu terawat. Walaupun tak seputih kulitnya, Tetsuya yakin kulit putih Seijuurou pasti tak kalah halus dari miliknya.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit serak.

Tetsuya memaki dalam hati. Suara serak hanya boleh dikeluarkan oleh orang yang baru bangun tidur, bukannya sehabis mandi seperti itu!

Tetsuya berdeham, sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Berhenti menghamburkan uangmu untuk keperluanku, Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak suka."

Seijuurou tak lekas menjawab. Dahinya berkerut samar. Perlahan, pemuda beraura singa itu mendekati Tetsuya yang masih setia memandangi ujung ranjang.

"Tetsuya, tatap mataku kalau sedang berbicara padaku," tegur Seijuurou seraya mengangkat dagu Tetsuya dengan ibu jarinya.

Kepalanya bergerak bagai robot, sangat kaku sampai akhirnya berani juga untuk menatap sepasang bola mata unik dihadapannya. Netra merah yang menyala, nampak serasi dengan netra emas yang begitu menyilaukan. Bola mata dwiwarna itu benar-benar pas membingkai wajah tirus Seijuuoru. Sekali lagi, Tetsuya mengaku, kalau Akashi Seijuurou memang tidak ada cacat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Kedua insan itu berpandangan cukup lama dan intens. Seolah hanya dengan saling menatap mereka bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing.

Dalam hitungan detik, Tetsuya sudah terperangkap dalam aliran bola mata unik dihadapannya. Begitu tajam, sekaligus juga menenangkan. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain ketika melihat kedua bola mata itu kian menggelap, mendekat, seakan-akan ingin menghapus jarak yang membentang.

 **"!"**

Insting Tetsuya berbunyi. Ia pun mendorong dada bidang itu dalam sekali sentakan. Refleks sosok itu terkejut, tak jauh berbeda darinya. Tetsuya sampai memalingkan wajahnya agar Seijuurou tidak bisa melihat pipinya yang sudah dipastikan bersemu kemerahan sekarang.

"Tetsu—"

"Jangan bicara, Akashi- _kun_."

Seijuurou hendak membantah, namun urung ketika dilihatnya rona merah menghiasi pipi bulat Tetsuya. Seijuurou sempat terpana. Jauh di sudut hatinya ia merasa hampir mendekati garis kemenangan. Pemandangan langka dihadapannya ini kontan membuat hatinya yang sebesar kuncup bunga, memiliki kesempatan untuk merekah lebih lebar lagi.

Satu seringai pun muncul, disertai dengan kekehan geli. "Tetsuya," panggilnya sambil kembali meraih dagu si biru.

"Jauh-jauh dariku, Akashi- _kun_."

Tetsuya menepis jemari Seijuurou. Ia hendak meraih tuas pintu, ingin melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya dari si setan merah. Seijuurou yang lebih cekatan, mendorong pintu dengan punggungnya sehingga secara tidak langsung memerangkap Tetsuya hanya berdua dengan dirinya.

"A… Akashi- _kun_!" Sepasang tangan mungil mencoba membuka tuas pintu yang dibebani oleh dorongan tubuh Seijuurou. "Aku mau ke ruang tamu."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku mau… tidur." Tetsuya menjawab sambil mencicit. Tidak sanggup menatap iris dwiwarna itu yang terlihat jelas sekali ingin mempermainkannya.

"Kalau cuma tidur, kau bisa tidur di kamar ini, Tetsuya." Seijuurou bersidekap, mencoba menguliti sosok manis dihadapannya. "Atau mau ku temani?"

"Jangan merayuku, Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku tidak merayumu. Kau merasa begitu? Ah…"

Tetsuya menghela nafas, memberanikan diri menatap Seijuurou dengan penuh kejengkelan. "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita, Akashi- _kun_. Aku normal. Sudah ku bilang padamu kalau aku ini laki-laki."

Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat. Lekas tatapannya berubah menjadi meremehkan. "Aku sangat mengerti kalau kau laki-laki, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu menyingkirlah dari pintu, Akashi- _kun_." Seijuurou bisa melihat jelas kejengkelan luar biasa yang memenuhi mata pemuda manis dihadapannya. _Toh_ , itu justru semakin membuat Seijuurou gemas sendiri.

"Zaman sekarang, orang-orang tidak mau bergerak kalau tidak ada imbalan, Tetsuya." Seijuurou menggantung kalimatnya dilangit, sebelum melanjutkan dengan satu seringai di wajahnya, "Satu kecupan dihidung, aku akan menyingkir."

Tetsuya terkejut. Kontan membuat matanya kian membesar. Tanpa diberitahupun, Seijuurou yakin kalau pemuda itu sedang menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah di dalam hati.

"Akashi- _kun_ bodoh. Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Tetsuya tak lekas menjawab, tetap mempertahankan tatapan penuh kekesalannya pada Seijuurou.

"Kau laki-laki, aku juga laki-laki. Satu kecupan hidung memang terdengar aneh. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah, bukan? Tetsuya?"

Cengkraman Tetsuya pada buku-buku jarinya kian mengerat. Gigi-giginya saling bergemelutuk menahan amarah, terbaca jelas dari garis rahangnya yang sedari tadi berkedut.

"Aku menunggu," sahut Seijuurou dengan nada malas-malasan. Sengaja untuk semakin memancing emosi pemuda dihadapannya. _Lihat, ini balasan untukmu, Tetsuya,_ sahutnya sambil terkekeh dalam hati.

Tetsuya membuang nafas. Ia memutuskan menyerah. Perlahan, dengan sedikit berjingkat, Tetsuya mengarahkan bibirnya pada hidung Seijuurou yang berjarak satu kepala di atasnya. Matanya menutup pelan.

 _Satu… dua…_

Seijuurou tidak paham dengapan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu, jemarinya berjalan sendiri untuk menarik dagu Tetsuya, lalu melarikan satu kecupan lembut pada bibir merah muda dihadapannya.

 _—manis._

Beberapa detik yang sukses membuat Seijuurou mencandu. Ia pun melayangkan beberapa lumatan dan isapan pada bibir manis dihadapannya. Mengecap, menjilat, sambil berusaha menerobos memasuki rongga mulut pemuda dihadapannya. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi dorongan kasar pada dada polosnya, ia lebih terpaku pada kemanisan bibir Tetsuya.

 ** _Plak!_**

Seijuurou membuka mata. Rasa hangat pada pipinya menjalari seluruh wajahnya dengan cepat. Ia terperanjat, seakan-akan tersadar dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Tetsuya…" Seijuurou hendak meraih pemuda mungil itu, namun pemiliknya mundur satu langkah. Ekspresinya begitu terhina. Seijuurou bisa melihat kemarahan bercampur kesedihan terpatri di dalam iris _babyblue_ itu.

"Tetsuya, ma—"

"Pergi, Akashi- _kun_ ," potongnya cepat seraya menatap tajam Seijuurou sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Tetsuya. Tolong de—"

"Pergi sekarang, Akashi- _kun_!"

Tetsuya membuka pintu kamar dalam sekali sentakan sambil mendorong dada polos Seijuurou dengan cara yang jauh dari kelembutan.

"Tetsuya! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Tetsuya acuh. Sisa-sisa tenaganya masih cukup untuk mendorong pemuda itu sampai ke pintu utama. Sampai di sana, Tetsuya mendorong tubuh Seijuurou sampai benar-benar keluar dari rumah mungilnya.

"Pergi… _dan jangan pernah kembali lagi._ " sahutnya penuh penekanan.

Pintu utama pun tertutup dengan debamam keras, diikuti dengan bunyi kunci yang berputar di lubang pintu.

"Tetsuya! Aku benar-benar meminta maaf, Tetsuya! Hei! Tetsuya!" Seijuurou menggedor pintu secara membabi buta. Walaupun ia tahu satu-satunya orang yang menghuni rumah ini tidak akan sudi untuk kembali membukakan pintu untuknya.

Seijuurou mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat, menyumpah serapahi dirinya kenapa bisa selancang itu pada pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya. Walaupun sesungguhnya, ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Bibir laknatnya bergerak begitu saja.

Ia yakin, beberapa menit yang lalu, ia bisa bertindak lebih jauh dari itu kalau Tetsuya tidak menolak sama sekali.

Sinting. Otaknya sinting, nalarnya sinting, tapi hormonnya jauh lebih sinting.

Seijuurou menyandarkan kepala pada keping kayu dibelakang tubuhnya. Tak disangka, hatinya mencelos ketika melihat bola mata Tetsuya yang seperti ingin menangis. Dasar gila. Insting tubuhnya benar-benar gila. Ia pun kembali memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Sekarang, ia tidak tahu yang mana yang harus dikhawatirkan. Hubungannya dengan Tetsuya yang terancam kandas, atau fakta bahwa tubuhnya masih terbalut oleh sehelai handuk tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Waaa…" suara penuh perhatian menyahut lugu, "Sei- _chan_ bodoh sekali."

"Aku kira kau akan mengatakan suatu hal yang baru."

Seijuurou melepas genggaman pada sendok sup yang sedang disantapnya. Dalam kondisi normal, potongan-potongan tofu itu seharusnya sudah lari semua menuju lambungnya, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Yang ada dalam isi kepalanya hanya satu: _Secepat mungkin mendobrak pintu kayu yang selalu memisahkannya dengan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengacaukan dirinya_. Beruntung otaknya masih lebih waras, ia tahu kalau kelakuan gilanya itu hanya akan membuat Tetsuya semakin membencinya.

"Kau harus lebih sensitif, Sei- _chan_." Reo bangkit dari kursi _pantry_ , menuju kulkas Seijuurou yang selalu dipenuhi banyak makanan. "Maksudku… ini rumit. Hubungan asmara yang satu ini..." suaranya mengapung di udara, sebelum melirik Seijuurou dari sudut matanya. "—sulit. Kau mengerti maksudku, Sei- _chan_?"

Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya kau harus lebih mengerti bagaimana situasinya, Sei- _chan_. Wajar dia menendangmu kalau seperti itu caranya," komentarnya sambil membawa beberapa hasil rampokan dari dalam kulkas.

"Demi Tuhan. Pipinya sempat memerah, Reo. Aku melihatnya sendiri." Seijuurou menyahut, setengah merengek. "Aku pikir itu lampu hijau untukku. Tapi—"

Reo menyumpal bibir juniornya dengan sebatang coklat, lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Seijuurou. Kedua jarinya melakukan sedikit peregangan, bersiap untuk memberikan saran dan nasihat ala keibuannya.

"Kau menyukai Tetsu- _chan_?" tembaknya langsung.

Seijuurou mengerang sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak tahu."

"Aku hanya menerima jawaban _ya_ dan _tidak_ , Sei- _chan_."

Seijuurou tak lekas menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengacak surai merah menyalanya sampai berantakan. Sikap tenangnya dalam menghadapi segala macam masalah kini sudah terbang entah kemana. Namun, ia bisa merasakan kalau ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dibohongi.

Reo pun menunggu dengan sabar, membiarkan juniornya itu berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ya," satu sahutan penuh keyakinan pun terbit dari belah bibir Seijuurou. "Aku menyukainya, Reo. _Sangat_. Oh—" kemudian surai merah itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Aku mencintainya. Aku benar-benar mencintai Tetsuya."

Sepasang _emerald_ Reo sempat tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Ia bisa melihat keyakinan dan ketulusan terlukis dalam sepasang iris dwiwarna Seijuurou. Sebuah pemandangan yang baru untuknya. Lantaran ia yakin, kalau bocah dihadapannya ini tidak pernah menginjak area 'serius' dalam hubungan asmara.

Seijuurou pun mengaku kalau rasa untuk memiliki pemuda biru itu begitu besar. Ia sendiri merasa tidak perlu untuk menutupinya sehingga lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Dimana yang ia yakin, pasti bisa menuntunnya langsung kepada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya menggulung diri dalam balutan selimut tebal nan lembut. Tatapan matanya lurus menguliti layar televisi, namun pikirannya mengapung bebas di udara. Kedua tangannya menggenggam mug berisi coklat panas, sambil sesekali menyeruputnya pelan.

Suasana di luar semakin membuat tulang menggigil seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekitar satu minggu lagi, musim gugur akan pergi dan digantikan dengan musim dingin kesukaannya. Pikiran Tetsuya yang seharusnya dipenuhi oleh kontes-kontes yang akan diadakan pada Natal menjelang, kini tak bersisa sama sekali. Akhir-akhir ini isi kepalanya habis dibantai oleh satu mortal yang dengan enaknya menerobos memasuki kehidupannya yang damai.

Tetsuya meraba permukaan belah bibirnya, mengusap pelan sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana sensasi terbakar menyenangkan yang pernah dirasakannya di sana. Dan selanjutnya, ia terperanjat seraya menampar pipi bulatnya.

Kelakuannya yang seperti ini sudah berubah menjadi kebiasaan. Di ruang tv-nya, duduk manis sambil menggulung diri dengan selimut, coklat panas yang ia harap bisa mengembalikan akal sehatnya, ditambah dengan kegiatan rutin melamunkan seorang pemuda menyebalkan.

Tidak pernah ia sangka ciuman pertamanya akan berjalan sepanas dan semanis itu. Sungguh satu kejadian fatal yang terus mengunci fokusnya agar tetap memikirkan si pelaku yang kelewat kurang ajar.

 _Kesal, bimbang, takut, rindu_ … semua berkumpul menjadi sebuah perasaan yang Tetsuya sendiri tidak mengerti apa tujuannya. Ia sudah mengusir perasaan ini jauh-jauh, namun hati kecilnya terus memberontak.

Tetsuya menengadahkan pandangannya pada langit-langit rumah, meneliti sebuah bola lampu dengan cangkang kuncup bunga yang menggantung tinggi. Pandangannya terkunci pada lampu, namun pikirannya kembali berkelana jauh.

Bermenit-menit keheningan berlalu, ia bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan yang terlukis ditiap kelopak hiasan lampunya. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, satu kekehan pun keluar dari belah bibir Tetsuya.

 **.**

 ** _Kali pertama._**

Pertama kali, Tetsuya sangat panik sampai harus berlari tunggang langgang. Tetsuya baru saja pulang dari _mini market_ pertigaan rumah, ketika klakson mobil yang sangat dikenalinya menggelegar kemana-mana. Mobil _sport_ merah menyala itu terparkir asal-asalan. Pintu kirinya terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang kelewat bersahaja.

Tetsuya terkejut bukan main. Dan saat tatapan matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang iris dwiwarna itu, Tetsuya segera melarikan diri ke dalam cangkang.

"Tetsuya!" Sosok itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menuju sepotong kayu yang berdiri tegak memisahkan dirinya dengan Tetsuya.

Beberapa gebrakan pada pintu pun terdengar, Tetsuya sampai harus menahan pintu yang tidak butuh dorongannya sama sekali. Sekaligus berharap, debaran jantungnya yang mulai tak menentu ini agar segera berhenti.

"Tetsuya! Aku tahu kau di dalam!" Sosok itu menggedor pintu utamanya dengan membabi buta, semakin membuat Tetsuya menahan pintu itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Keluar, Tetsuya! Ku perintahkan kau untuk membuka pintu sialan ini!"

Memang sinting. Ingin sekali Tetsuya mengguyur sosok itu dengan minyak tanah lalu membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Tetsuya…" Ketika tidak mendapat jawaban darinya, bariton pemuda itu akan melemah, menyamai ketukannya pada pintu yang kian melembut. "Aku… jarang mengatakan ini. Tapi… _maafkan aku_."

Sorot pandang Tetsuya yang sempat setajam elang, akhirnya melembut. Disertai dengan sunggingan tipis yang mau tak mau, menyembul dari sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 ** _Kali ketiga._**

Saat itu, Tetsuya sedang menimang-nimang akan menerobos pintu rumahnya atau tidak. Persediaan air minumnya habis, ia harus mengisinya di dekat pertigaan rumah. Namun sosok mistis yang akhir-akhir ini kerap menunggu dibalik pintu rumahnya, mengurungkan niat Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pun terduduk di atas ubin bagian pintu utama. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut jaket musim gugur, tangannya juga sudah siap menggenggam lembaran uang. Egonya masih terlalu tinggi untuk bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu, walaupun tidak ada alasan yang lebih jelas.

Bermenit-menit terbuang secara cuma-cuma. Tetsuya masih dengan sabarnya menunggu kepergian pemuda itu yang rasanya lama sekali.

Namun, muncul satu helai kertas yang sengaja diselipkan dari luar.

 _'Maaf.'_

Tetsuya menegakkan kepala. Ia memperhatikan kertas dengan tulisan tangan itu. Hatinya sedikit tersentuh, namun masih urung untuk membukakan pintu itu barang sedetik saja bagi pemuda yang selalu menunggui rumahnya dari luar.

 _'Maaf.'_

Satu kertas muncul lagi.

 _'Maaf.'_

 _'Maaf.'_

 _'Maaf.'_

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Tetsuya menyaksikan lembar demi lembar kertas itu yang bergantian masuk melewati celah pintu, sampai hampir menutupi separuh ubinnya yang dingin. Dan jauh di dalam hatinya, Tetsuya terkikik geli.

 **.**

 ** _Kali kelima._**

"TETSUYA!" Satu teriakan yang akhir-akhir ini lebih dari sering menerornya, kini kembali. "TETSUYAAAA!"

Kala itu, Tetsuya acuh. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap mengayunkan kemoceng pada sudut-sudut ruangan, membantai debu-debu tak diinginkan yang memperjelek suasana rumahnya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena semenjak pemuda itu menerornya, pintu utama selalu terkunci rapat-rapat.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kau murka padaku. Tapi… tidak bisakah kita perbaiki semua ini?!"

Keningnya berkerut, sama sekali tidak ada hubungan spesial antara mereka. Jadi, apa yang harus diperbaiki?

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya acuh.

"Berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah seperti ini, Tetsuya…"

Sempat jeda beberapa saat, Tetsuya pun sampai melongokan kepala ke arah pintu utama.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa terlalu lama seperti sebelumnya. Ada acara gila khas keluarga beberapa menit lagi yang harus ku hadiri." Tetsuya mengernyitkan kening. Dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari pemuda itu. "—Acara itu penting, bisa dibilang aku sudah terlambat. Namun kau jauh lebih penting untukku, Tetsuya."

Kala itu, gerakan Tetsuya pada kemoceng bulu sempat mengapung beberapa detik di udara.

"Aku pergi, Tetsuya. Sekali lagi… _maafkan aku_."

Sepasang kaki mulusnya berjalan sendiri menuju pintu utama. Ia termenung sambil memperhatikan tuas pintu yang terkunci. Suara kasak-kusuk yang ditimbulkan pemuda itu semakin membuatnya ingin membuka sepotong kayu besar yang saat ini memisahkannya dengan dunia luar.

Ketika deru mobilnya menyala dan kian menjauh, Tetsuya baru memberanikan diri untuk mengintip suara apa yang disebabkan oleh pemuda itu.

Dan bola mata bulatnya kian membesar, saat dilihatnya balon-balon gas berwarna biru muda dan merah bergelantungan di bagian teras. Juga tiga dus super besar yang berisi berpuluh-puluh _cup_ vanilla milkshake, tak jauh dari balon-balon itu.

Tetsuya mendekat, jemarinya meraih kertas putih dengan tulisan 'MAAFKAN AKU' yang tertempel rapi di tubuh salah satu dus. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan pada halaman rumahnya yang tergolong mungil, secara tak sengaja melihat berpuluh-puluh daun mapel yang sudah menguning, tersusun rapi membentuk kalimat 'MAAFKAN AKU'.

Sekali lagi, sudut bibir Tetsuya melengkung ke atas. Ia sampai mengeluarkan ponsel lipat dari dalam sakunya, untuk mengabadikan potongan-potongan daun mapel itu.

Selanjutnya, yang Tetsuya ingat, sunggingan tipisnya berubah menjadi tawa renyah yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang.

 **.**

 ** _Kali kedelapan._**

Tetsuya sudah bersiap untuk memasuki alam mimpi, saat didengarnya gedoran pintu yang tidak ada unsur manusiawinya sama sekali. Seharusnya ia sudah tidak bisa kaget lagi, namun kondisinya yang hampir teler karena menjahit satu kostum baru, menghilangkan fokusnya seketika.

"TETSUYA!"

Lagi, teriakan itu selalu berhasil membuat Tetsuya menajamkan telinganya. Ia selalu merasa tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan hal apalagi yang akan dilontarkan pemuda itu terhadapnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Tetsuya! Cepat buka pintu sialan ini sebelum ku gusur rumahmu! Akan ku gusur rumahmu sebelum kau mau memaafkanku! Kau dengar?! Tetsuya!"

Fakta berkata lain. Bukannya kalimat manis yang diterimanya, malahan makian penuh kekurangajaran yang datang menyambutnya.

Tetsuya pun terlompat bangun dari sofa empuknya. Ia sudah bersiap dengan stik baseball yang selalu tersedia di bawah sofa untuk menghantam tempurung kepala pemuda itu, yang Tetsuya yakin sudah tidak berisi.

"Sei- _chan_!"

Satu seruan asing pun muncul. Itu bukanlah suara penuh arogansi yang sering didengarnya.

Tetsuya menghambur ke bagian pintu utama, sedikit menyibak tirai yang tertutup rapat. Ia bisa melihat ada satu pemuda asing di luar. Tangannya yang lentik menutup mulut si gila sambil menyeretnya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Sepertinya sosok itu yang mengemudi, karena si gila masuk dari pintu sebelah kanan.

Amarah yang entah darimana datang, berhasil menguasai dirinya. Tetsuya membuka pintu secara kasar, terburu-buru untuk melihat kepergian mobil merah menyala yang akhir-akhir ini sering terparkir tidak senonoh di luar pekarangan rumahnya.

Namun, empat buket besar mawar merah yang dipadu dengan mawar langka berwarna biru muda, sedikit meredam amarahnya. Tetsuya menunduk. Aroma segar khas bunga pun berebutan memasuki rongga hidungnya, membuat hatinya perlahan mendingin.

Sorot matanya menangkap ada empat kartu yang menyembul keluar dari tiap-tiap buket. Ia pun meraihnya, membaca dengan penuh khidmat.

 _'Tetsuya, jangan hindari aku.'_

 _'Aku merindukanmu.'_

 _'Sampai kapan kau mau mencampakkanku seperti ini?'_

 _'Tolong berhentilah membuatku kacau balau, Tetsuya.'_

Tidak seperti kartu-kartu buket bunga lainnya, kali ini kartunya berisi tulisan tangan. Ia tidak yakin apakah ini tulisan tangan pemuda gila itu atau bukan. Tapi itu tidak begitu penting.

Yang Tetsuya tahu, ia sampai harus berjongkok sambil menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua lengannya, demi menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sekaligus satu sunggingan senyuman terlebar yang pernah ia lakukan.

 **.**

Dan masih banyak _kali-kali_ lainnya yang terlalu banyak untuk Tetsuya ingat. Ia mengaku, dirinya tidak pernah menyimpan amarah yang berlebih ataupun dendam kepada pemuda itu. Kalaupun bisa memutar waktu, Tetsuya ingin menarik tamparannya pada saat itu. Tatapan Seijuurou yang biasa dilihatnya tenang, tajam, namun diam-diam dipenuhi dengan kehangatan, saat itu berubah menjadi terluka dan penuh dengan perasaan bersalah.

Tetsuya tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk melukai hatinya. _Sangat tahu._

Namun kala itu, hatinya urung untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya yang terus menggiring pemuda itu menuju pintu, sebelum membanting seonggok kayu telak dihadapannya.

Ia juga ingin mengembalikan saat-saat dimana pemuda itu masih dengan setianya meminta maaf sambil dengan sudinya menunggu di luar. Ingin sekali Tetsuya membuka penghalang di antara mereka, lalu menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu sehangat yang ia bisa. Sekaligus meminta maaf atas sikapnya selama ini.

Namun... _tidak bisa._

Ia tahu kehadiran pemuda arogan itu begitu mendominasi hati sekaligus pikirannya. Ia juga menyadari kalau kehadiran seorang Seijuurou diam-diam telah berusaha untuk memasuki hatinya lebih dalam lagi.

Walaupun tak bisa disangkal, ada sebuah ketakutan yang kerap terukir di sudut hatinya. Sebuah ketakutan yang sekaligus membuatnya urung bertindak sehingga membuat perasaan menyesal yang begitu dalam akhirnya menyembul keluar di akhir waktu.

 _ **Ting!**_

Bunyi halus _microwave_ dari dapur menghentikan lamunan Tetsuya. Ia pun bangkit, berniat untuk mengambil _mashed potato_ yang baru saja dibuatnya. Tetsuya berjalan pelan, lalu mengambil piring mungil itu dari dalam _microwave._

Hati kecilnya terus berharap, agar pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mendominasi pikirannya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menanam bibit-bibit kebencian untuknya.

 _Karena, masalahnya…_

Sudah satu minggu Tetsuya tidak lagi mendengar gedoran ataupun teriakan Seijuurou dari balik pintu utama.

* * *

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

semester baru dimulai, saya pun terbantai "Orz #abaikan btw terima kasih untuk segala macam apresiasi dan masih ingin tahu gimana kelanjutan ceritanyaa~~

 **Love,**

 **Shārī**


	3. Chapter 3: Denyar Gelitik di Sudut Hati

_A Fanfiction by **Blooming Gypsophila**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke by **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _._

 ** _Notice Me, Lolita-chan!_**

 _._

 _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Slight Humor — Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya / Slight Hyuuga Junpei x Mibuchi Reo_

 ** _WARNING:_** _Alternate Universe. Freshm_ _an Campus x Boy!Lolita. YAOI._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Sei- _chan_ ,"

Usapan lembut pada belakang kepalanya membuat Seijuurou menengadahkan kepala. Ia melihat sosok pemuda yang sangat dekat dengannya, sedang berdiri sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat.

"Terima kasih, Reo."

Seijuurou menerima uluran kopi itu, menyesapnya sedikit. Cairan pahit itu rupanya mampu menentramkan isi kepalanya yang akhir-akhir ini melebihi dari bencana.

Bagaimana tidak? Sekitar dua pekan yang lalu, sang pentolan keluarga Akashi menjatuhkan telak saham utama pada putra semata wayangnya. Si tua itu sudah berjanji akan membuat Seijuurou menggantikan posisinya disaat usianya menginjak kepala dua. Memang beberapa minggu lagi Seijuurou menginjak dua puluh tahun, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak kaget menerima tanggungan yang tergolong besar ini secara mendadak.

"Tidurlah sebentar, Sei- _chan_. Tampangmu kusut sekali. Nanti sakit," komentar Reo khawatir.

Seijuurou melirik jam analog dalam layar laptop, sudah terlampau siang. Namun tubuhnya belum mencicipi lembutnya ranjang dalam kurun waktu empat puluh delapan jam. Tugasnya menumpuk, matanya berkantung, tubuhnya remuk. Berbagai macam prosedur rapat berat khas perusahaan besar beserta segala macam tetek bengeknya, belum pula semua terselesaikan.

Seijuurou menyahut tipis, kembali menegakkan pundaknya. "Setengah jam lagi. Tanggung sekali kalau aku tinggalkan."

Reo menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah berkali-kali ia katakan itu, namun adik tingkatnya tetap bebal. Ia juga bisa melihat masih ada beberapa _tab_ terbuka pada program _Microsoft Excel_ di layar laptop Seijuurou. Si jangkung kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Seijuurou, yang kini, sudah memegang jabatan tertinggi kedua dalam perusahaan ayahnya sendiri.

Entah harus bangga atau merasa prihatin, Reo tidak bisa menentukan. Demi menunjukkan kesetiaannya pada sahabatnya itu, ia pun kerap bertandang ke apartemen Seijuurou untuk memonitor kehidupan pemuda itu yang makin kusut saja dari hari ke hari. Pernah sekali—saking kacaunya—Reo melihat pemuda itu dengan tenangnya memanaskan _mug_ di atas kompor, tidak sengaja sikat gigi pakai krim pencuci wajah, dan terbalik pakai sepatu.

Walaupun mengetahui kalau _junior_ -nya hampir stres, Reo tetap membawa tugas organisasi mereka yang selalu ada seiring berjalannya waktu. Ternyata memegang jabatan penting dalam organisasi sebesar BEM tentu tidaklah mudah. Ditambah lagi, Seijuurou kini sudah memegang tanggung jawab yang lebih besar lagi walaupun pemuda bersurai merah itu belum selesai mendapatkan gelar pertamanya.

" _Ne,_ Sei- _chan_ ," panggil Reo pelan, ia mendapat gumaman sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si manis?" sambungnya kemudian.

Pergerakan jemarinya seketika terhenti, Seijuurou menatap Reo sekilas sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop. "Tidak tahu. Terakhir kali, dia masih tidak mau berbicara denganku. Bebal sekali." Seijuurou berdecak, namun dengan satu seringai yang tak bisa ditahan.

Reo tahu, pekerjaan berlimpah yang baru didapat Seijuurou tentu sangat menyita waktu sahabatnya itu, sehingga membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekadar menunjungi sang terkasih.

"Hati-hati nanti Tetsu- _chan_ kabur _lho_ , Sei- _chan_."

Seijuurou mendelik. "Mau kabur kemana? Sampai ke ujung dunia pun dia tidak bisa lari dariku," sahutnya sambil memijat tengkuk yang rasanya sekeras batu. "Nanti setelah tugas-tugasku berkurang, aku akan kembali."

Reo tersenyum. Bahkan dalam kondisinya yang memprihatinkan, Seijuurou tetap memikirkan satu-satunya orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Ya sudah. Sana, mandi. Ambillah waktu sebentar." Reo pun bangkit, memposisikan dirinya di samping Seijuurou sambil sedikit mendorong pundak kokoh itu. "Tidak ada yang bekerja dihari Sabtu, Sei- _chan_! Ayo!"

Satu lenguhan panjang terdengar. "Pekerjaanku masih banyak yang belum selesai kalau-kalau kau lupa."

Reo melongokan kepala pada layar laptop, telunjuknya menunjuk lugu pada salah satu _tab_ yang tertutup, "Aku bisa membantu jatahmu untuk urusan kampus."

"Sejak kapan ada orang lain yang ikut campur dalam tugas-tugasku, Reo?"

"Sejak sekarang," jawab Reo kalem.

Satu helaan nafas kembali keluar dari belah bibir Seijuurou. Ia pun kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada layar laptop, merasa malas untuk meladeni kakak tingkatnya yang kadang mengganggu. "Tetsuya bisa menunggu. Pekerjaanku lebih penting."

"Ya sudah." Reo cemberut seraya mengedikan bahu, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau-kalau Tetsu- _chan_ meninggalkanmu. Lagipula…" Reo membungkukkan badan, sengaja berbisik secara dramatis pada sosok sekeras batu yang sedang berkutat dengan barang elektronik, "—dengar-dengar dari Junpei- _chan_ , ternyata banyak yang menaruh hati pada Tetsu- _chan_ semasa SMA, _lho_!"

Sungguh kalimat yang sangat manjur. Seijuurou langsung menyambar handuk lalu tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar mandinya. Tidak lupa ia simpan dulu hasil pekerjaannya yang terakhir, untuk dilanjutkan dilain waktu.

Reo tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. Ia pun membereskan meja ruang tengah yang kini sudah disulap bagai kantor mini dadakan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Belum pernah dilihatnya adik tingkat kesayangannya bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang pengemis cinta seperti ini. Belum lagi kejadian beberapa tempo hari yang lalu, selalu membuatnya mengelus dada setiap mengingatnya. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou begitu putus asa sambil bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu kediaman Tetsuya dengan sebuah gunting. _GUNTING._ Entah pergi kemana nalar jenius Seijuurou kala itu.

Reo berandai-andai, mungkin Tetsuya sudah mengecap rekannya itu sebagai orang gila yang harus dibasmi kalau saat itu ia tidak menahan kelakuan Seijuurou.

"Dasar..." Reo bergumam, "—cinta anak muda." _Emerald_ lentiknya sempat mengawang jauh saat tak sengaja melihat gambar kacamata pada tabloid _fashion_ di atas meja.

Perjalanan cintanya memang tidak begitu berbeda dengan Seijuurou. Ia sendiri masih berusaha keras demi mendapatkan pujaan hati yang dari dulu sampai detik ini tidak pernah memandangnya melebihi dari sekadar debu.

 _Oh, Junpei-chan…_

Tak diragukan lagi, keduanya sama-sama sudah terverifikasi sebagai pengemis cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou memarkirkan kendaraannya ke pinggir jalanan yang lebih tinggi. Prediksinya, guyuran salju yang cukup deras mampu menelan ban mobilnya minimal dua jam kedepan.

Pintu mobil tertutup, Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju pekarangan Tetsuya. Kedua tangannya saling bergosok ringan. Salju di bulan Desember memang tidak pernah main-main. Mungkin tahun ini akan menjadi _White Christmas_ lagi, kalau dilihat dari sepanjang jalanan yang tak jauh-jauh dari bongkahan salju.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya dengan iringan satu ketukan.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban. Pemiliknya yang super bebal itu tentu masih tidak sudi untuk membukakan pintu sialan ini untuknya. Seijuurou tahu itu. Namun, berbagai macam hadiahnya yang dikhususkan untuk Tetsuya, selalu menghilang dari tempatnya semula—tanda pemuda itu telah membawanya masuk, menerimanya. Seijuurou cukup percaya diri kalau Tetsuya tidak akan membuang semua pemberiannya. Makanya, hal itulah yang tetap membesarkan hati Seijuurou agar tetap mengejar Tetsuya sampai pemuda itu lelah sendiri dan memutuskan untuk menerima kehadirannya.

Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. Tidak ada cahaya lampu yang mengintip lewat celah-celah ventilasi pintu. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul tujuh malam. Tetsuya tentu tidak ingin bergelap-gelap ria seorang diri di dalam sana.

Seijuurou melongokan kepala pada jendela yang ditutupi hordeng. Biasanya, samar-samar ia akan melihat cahaya lampu, namun kali ini nihil. Gelap gulita. Pemuda manis itu ternyata sedang tidak berada di rumah.

Sepertinya, Seijuurou harus menunggu. _Lagi_.

Ia pun menuju sofa tipis tak jauh dari pintu, mendudukkan bokongnya di atas busa yang jauh dari definisi empuk sambil mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran terbaru tahun ini—membuka aplikasi IKEA. Jemarinya khusyuk men- _scroll_ laman demi laman yang berisi ratusan sofa ternama. Ia bertekad untuk mengganti sofa-penghancur-bokong ini dengan yang baru. Pikirnya, kasihan bokong _kekasih_ -nya setiap kali duduk di atas sofa rongsok begini.

 **.**

 **.**

Satu rengkuhan erat dilakukan oleh gadis yang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki memakai segala macam pernak-pernik coklat tua. "Kerja bagus, Tetsuya- _san_!" pekiknya senang.

"Terima kasih, Megumi- _chan_." Tetsuya balas tersenyum pada gadis satu tingkat dibawahnya, Tanimura Megumi.

Megumi hanya satu-satunya rekan sesama _cosplayer_ yang mengetahui kalau ia laki-laki. Tetsuya memang tidak pernah merahasiakan jati dirinya kepada rekan-rekannya, namun ia juga tidak berniat untuk memberitahu pada mereka semua. ' _Biarlah semua mengalir apa adanya_ ,' pikirnya. Lagipula, tidak ada larangan bagi para lelaki yang berminat untuk mengikuti kontes.

"Tetsuya- _san_ hebat sekali! Tidak bosan juara melulu?" goda Megumi, wig _brunette-_ nya berkibar terkena terpaan angin malam.

"Aku tidak akan sebegini hebatnya kalau tidak dibantu Megumi- _chan_. Memangnya siapa yang mengajariku pakai sepatu tinggi?"

Megumi tersipu. "Aaahh…Tetsuya- _san_ bisa saja!" jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Tetsuya salah tingkah. "Oh iya, omong-omong, kami mau ke Maji Burger setelah ini, Tetsuya- _san_ ikut?"

Tetsuya berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. Ia menunjuk rok bagian bawahnya yang robek terkena rumput liar barusan, sesaat setelah meninggalkan gedung serba guna tempat diadakan salah satu kontes _cosplayer_ malam ini. "Aku harus memperbaikinya malam ini, Megumi- _chan_. Pergilah tanpaku."

"Wah… sayang sekali." Obsidian Megumi mengerjap sekali, dua kali. "Ya sudah, sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Tetsuya- _san_!" sahutnya sambil menjauh dari sosok Tetsuya.

Tetsuya melambaikan tangan pada sosok feminim itu yang kian menjauh. Ia pun berbalik, menarik resleting jaketnya sampai ke batas dagu. _Heels_ tinggi dan gaun merahnya yang malam ini menjuntai sampai batas mata kaki, sedikit membuatnya susah berjalan. Belum lagi pinggiran dari wig _crimson_ ini sedari tadi menggelitik minta digaruk. Dari kejauhan, Tetsuya nampak seperti dewi api ditengah-tengah putihnya salju. Salah tempat, namun tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari definisi _mengagumkan_.

Hari-hari menjelang natal memang suatu keuntungan baginya. Sudah tiga kontes yang dimenanginya dalam kurun waktu dua minggu ini. Jumlah uang yang diterimanya tentu tidak begitu banyak, namun tidak juga tergolong sedikit. Setidaknya mampu untuk menghidupi kehidupannya yang serba sederhana.

Tetsuya berjalan lugu. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan keluarga kecil yang nampak begitu bahagia. Senyum tipis otomatis terukir di bibir merah mudanya. Tetsuya selalu ingat, dulu semasa kedua orangtuanya masih ada, ia juga sering berjalan bersama dibawah dinginnya salju seperti ini. Kala itu kedua tangan mungilnya pasti berada dalam genggaman kedua orangtuanya yang hangat, sama-sama berjalan menerobos salju sepulang menghabiskan malam bersama.

Tetsuya menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit malam. Rintik-rintik salju bergantian berjatuhan di atas wajahnya. Yah, seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kedua orangtuanya yang sekarang sudah bahagia di surga sana.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia pun sampai di kediamannya. Ekor matanya mau tak mau menangkap figur kendaraan roda empat yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya, sedang terparkir bebas ditengah-tengah guyuran salju. Salju yang tingginya hampir menutupi permukaan ban menjelaskan kalau mobil itu terparkir sudah lumayan lama.

Akashi- _kun_ … kah?

Debaran jantung yang sempat membeku, kini kembali berdetak. Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya, sedikit was-was melintasi mobil itu untuk sampai ke pekarangan rumahnya.

Rasa penasarannya pun terjawab oleh sosok bersurai merah menyala yang sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Mata dwiwarna itu menutup damai, bibirnya yang sensual sedikit tertutupi kerah jaket. Tetsuya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, apalagi menangis. Hatinya terlampau bahagia melihat pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini dirindukannya telah kembali, tetap menunggunya dengan sabar seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Tetsuya pun mendekat, meneliti wajah damai itu sesuka hatinya. Ternyata pemuda angkuh ini masih sudi untuk bertandang ke rumahnya. Perlahan, timbul tekad dalam hati Tetsuya, kalau ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," panggilnya pelan, sedikit menunduk.

Seijuurou tetap bergeming. Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi ranum Seijuurou. Satu usapan pelan, Tetsuya langsung merasakan permukaan kulit yang terasa dingin menusuk.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Panik menyerang. Tetsuya pun mengguncang bahu Seijuurou berulang-ulang, membuat helai _crimson_ -nya sampai bergerak kesana kemari. "Akashi- _kun_?!"

Sosok itu membunyikan gumaman pelan. Sorot matanya perlahan membuka, ia segera melarikan jemarinya untuk menggenggam singkat pipi bulat Tetsuya. "Hei, Tetsuya…" sapanya lemah, setengah berbisik. Tetsuya balas menangkup telapak tangan yang sedang mengelus pipinya, benar-benar dingin. Satu ukiran senyum Seijuurou mengundang Tetsuya untuk balas tersenyum. Lama mereka bertukar tatapan, sampai Seijuurou kembali menjatuhkan tubuh dinginnya pada pelukan Tetsuya.

"Akashi- _kun_!"

Tetsuya membopong tubuh Seijuurou sekuat yang ia bisa. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seijuurou, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan pinggang Seijuurou agar tidak terjatuh. Lubang kunci pintu berputar dengan cepat. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Tetsuya mendudukkan tubuh Seijuurou pada sofa hangat di depan perapian. Ia menyingkirkan jaket tebal Seijuurou lalu berlari menuju kamar tidur, berniat mengambil selimut tebalnya untuk dibalut pada tubuh dingin pemuda itu.

Dasar gila. Sudah berapa lama si gila ini duduk berlama-lama ditengah dahsyatnya hujan salju seperti itu?!

Tetsuya melempar _heels_ dan _wig_ -nya yang terasa begitu mengganggu. Ia juga mengganti gaun panjangnya dengan baju rumahan demi memudahkan langkahnya berjalan. Ia pun kembali pada sosok yang tengah menggigil di depan perapian. Telapak tangannya meraba kening Seijuurou, masih dingin walaupun tidak sedingin yang tadi.

Kemudian Tetsuya meraih baskom di dapur, mengisinya dengan air hangat lalu merendam kedua kaki Seijuurou ke dalamnya. Ia juga menyetel penghangat ruangan pada suhu tertinggi. Biarlah tubuhnya menjadi sedikit gerah, asal Seijuurou tidak kedinginan lagi.

Setelah dirasanya tubuh Seijuurou tidak menggigil lagi, Tetsuya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Seijuurou seraya mengusap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tidak pernah ia sepanik ini setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya dan neneknya tersayang. Kehadiran pemuda itu benar-benar bagai godam yang mampu meruntuhkan dinding dingin nan tebal yang selalu mengunci hati Tetsuya, lalu, menggantinya dengan dinding kehangatan yang tidak berujung.

 **.**

 _"Akashi-kun…"_

 _Tadinya, Seijuurou sangat senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan ibunya. Wanita bersurai merah panjang yang begitu menyala dengan tatapan mata penuh kehangatan, tentulah satu-satunya wanita yang disayanginya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, Akashi Shiori._

 _"Akashi-kun…"_

 _Tapi ibu macam apa yang memanggil anaknya dengan marga keluarga dan embel-embel akhiran nama? Seijuurou pun menajamkan penglihatannya, sampai akhirnya menyadari kalau wanita itu memiliki sepasang mata bulat biru muda, begitupun alisnya. Garis rahangnya sedikit lebih bulat, berbeda jauh dengan ibunya yang memiliki rahang tirus seperti miliknya_

 _"Akashi-kun…"_

 _Oh, bodohnya. Sebegitu menderitanya kah ia sampai harus didatangi oleh jelmaan feminim yang begitu menyerupai sang terkasih?_

 _Tapi itu tidak begitu penting. Seijuurou pun menggenggam pipi bulat itu sambil setengah berbisik, "Hei, Tetsuya…"_

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou terperanjat bangun. Sungguh mimpi yang sangat _absurd_. Tidak bisakah dewa penguasa mimpi berbaik hati memberikan bunga mimpi yang indah untuknya? Menikah dengan si biru muda terkasih dan menghasilkan banyak anak, _misalnya_.

Ia pun kembali menggulung diri dikehangatan selimut sambil menutupi kaki hangatnya yang basah terkena air.

 _Tunggu..._

Selimut? Kenapa pula kakinya basah seperti ini?

Seijuurou abai, rupanya mimpinya belum selesai. Namun, aroma vanilla yang begitu kuat memancingnya untuk kembali membuka mata. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara gunting dan mesin jahit yang saling berdecit.

Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya. Kondisi ruangan bergaya 90an dan aroma ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan wewangian vanilla, membuatnya sadar kalau jelmaan feminim tadi tentu sang terkasih versi asli. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kanan, langsung melihat punggung mungil yang sedang berkutat dengan mesin jahit.

"Tetsuya?" panggilnya.

Punggung mungil itu berbalik, memandangnya dengan senyum simpul. "Sudah bangun, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Belum. Aku masih tertidur," jawab Seijuurou sekenanya.

Tetsuya cemberut. Ia kembali memunggungi Seijuurou, berkutat lagi dengan kerjaannya yang baru setengah jalan.

"Aku bercanda." Seijuurou terkikik dalam hati, "Hei, Tetsuya…"

Yang dipanggil acuh. Merasa malas meladeni eksistensi menyebalkan itu.

"Begini caramu memperlakukan seorang tamu?"

"Tidak ada yang mengundangmu masuk, Akashi- _kun_. Jadi kau bukan tamu di sini."

"Aku baru tahu tamu yang tidak disambut ini sampai mendapat perawatan ekslusif dari tuan rumah," sahut Seijuurou sambil mengayunkan selimut Tetsuya dengan tangan kanannya, walaupun pemuda biru itu tidak bisa melihat tingkah kanak-kanaknya.

Tetsuya menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sosok menyebalkan itu dengan mesin jahit. "Daripada Akashi- _kun_ mati kedinginan, lebih baik aku biarkan masuk."

"Tidak masalah. Aku rela mati kedinginan karenamu."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mati kedinginan karenaku, Akashi- _kun_."

"Hatiku yang menyuruhku."

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ia berbalik untuk menatap tajam sosok menyebalkan yang kerap menggelitik sudut hatinya. Seijuurou tersenyum menyeringai, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut selimut lebar-lebar. Sengaja mengundang Tetsuya untuk mendudukan diri di antara kedua pahanya.

"Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu, Akashi- _kun_."

"Huh?" Seijuurou sedikit menurunkan tangannya, "Aku masih kedinginan, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menunjuk nakas di dekat Seijuurou dengan dagunya, "Sudah ku buatkan cokelat panas. Barusan aku ganti dengan yang baru, sekarang pasti masih hangat. Minumlah."

Seijuurou memandang _mug_ di sampingnya dengan acuh, lalu kembali memandang Tetsuya yang jauh lebih menarik. "Siapa yang butuh cokelat panas kalau ada kau yang jauh lebih manis dan hangat?"

"Akashi- _kun_ …" Tetsuya menggeram.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" sahut Seijuurou dengan senyuman penuh.

Kedua alis _babyblue_ Tetsuya tertekuk kesal. Seijuurou masih dengan girangnya menaik-turunkan lengannya sedari tadi. Sepertinya sang kaisar angkuh lupa kalau beberapa menit yang lalu, tubuhnya membeku bagaikan balok es.

Selanjutnya, Tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa sepatuh itu. Ia mengambil pola kain yang tinggal digunting sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di antara kedua paha Seijuurou. Si merah makin menyeringai, ia menelan Tetsuya dengan satu pelukan yang erat. Lengannya yang kokoh merengkuh pinggang Tetsuya seerat dan selama yang ia bisa.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau begini." Kepala Tetsuya menyembul dari selimut, langsung bergesekan dengan pipi tirus Seijuurou.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu bekerja, Tetsuya," timpal Seijuurou sambil menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari helai demi helai _babyblue_ favoritnya. Tidak pernah Seijuurou setenang ini hanya dengan mencium wewangian manis. Walaupun ia sedikit heran, pemuda yang sedang dipeluknya ini terbuat dari segumpal darah atau cairan vanilla?

"Kalau tidak segera diselesaikan aku tidak bisa makan, tahu."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku. Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik, kau tidak butuh pakaian-pakaian hina ini lagi." Hidungnya turun mengikuti lekuk leher Tetsuya, menghirup rakus aroma vanilla yang kerap menguar dari tiap inci kulit pemuda itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Seijuurou baru menyadari kalau kulit Tetsuya begitu putih dan halus, membuatnya sedikit kepayahan untuk tidak menjilat atau menggigit.

"Sembarangan," celetuk Tetsuya cepat. "Kalaupun kita menikah, aku yang akan jadi suami Akashi- _kun_."

"Ohh…" Seijuurou semakin merengkuh pemuda itu lebih erat, sedikit berbisik di telinga mungilnya, "Apa itu berarti kau mau menikah denganku, Tetsuya?"

"A-Akashi- _kun_!" Tetsuya menahan gerakan lengan Seijuurou dibawah sana. Lekas menyikut pelan dada tegap Seijuurou yang kerap menempel pada punggungnya.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou melonggarkan pelukannya seraya mengistirahatkan dagunya dengan nyaman pada lekukan pundak Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tidak lekas menjawab. Sedikit kepayahan mengurusi jantungnya yang kini berdetak lebih cepat. Hembusan nafas Seijuurou yang sesekali membelai lehernya, juga sepasang lengan erat yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuhnya lembut, benar-benar membuat Tetsuya mabuk kepayang. Dengan mudahnya ia merasa nyaman dan aman hanya dengan tingkah laku sederhana yang dilakukan Seijuurou.

Pikiran Tetsuya pun mengawang jauh. Apa yang dilihat lelaki hebat ini darinya? Sungguh dusta besar kalau Tetsuya tidak tahu menahu perihal latar belakang hebat keluarga Akashi. Pemilik perusahan dengan saham terbesar seantero Jepang itu, tentu mempunyai segalanya dan bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan segala macam yang sempurna untuk melengkapi kehidupannya.

Namun, detik ini, ada seorang Akashi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengejarnya dengan sabar. Seorang Akashi yang tidak pernah melangkah mundur walaupun berpuluh-puluh batu sudah dilemparkan Tetsuya padanya.

Bohong kalau Tetsuya tidak merasa besar hati, merasa yakin kalau pemuda itu menaruh hati padanya. Namun ia juga masih takut, kalau sosok yang diam-diam penuh kehangatan ini hanya berniat untuk mempermainkan hatinya.

Seijuurou mempunyai segalanya. Pemuda itu tentu bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan pengganti Tetsuya kalau ia sudah merasa bosan dengan dirinya nantinya. Masih banyak Tetsuya-Tetsuya lain di luar sana yang bisa didapatkannya bahkan dengan mata tertutup. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya, yang ia yakin, pada ujungnya akan selalu menggantungkan hati dan hidupnya pada pemuda itu.

Tetsuya bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mudah berpaling. Ia hanya akan menjatuhkan hatinya pada seseorang yang tepat, tanpa ada niatan untuk mencabut kembali perasaannya. Hal itulah yang menjelaskan kenapa Tetsuya tidak pernah menjalin cinta dengan pihak manapun, sampai detik ini.

"Tetsuya?" panggilan suara serak yang terdengar khawatir membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya. Ia pun menghela nafas, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Seijuurou. "Kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou pelan, jemarinya membelai lembut garis rahang Tetsuya.

Perasaan hangat yang sedari tadi tidak habis menguar dari Seijuurou, berhasil membuat kedua bola mata Tetsuya berkabut. Seakan-akan sudah siap untuk menumpahkan air mata penuh haru.

"Oh—astaga…" Seijuurou seketika panik, ia memutar tubuh Tetsuya agar berhadapan dengannya. "Hei, Tetsuya! Aku berjanji tidak akan selancang ini lagi, sungguh!" Ibu jarinya gelagapan menghapus kelopak mata Tetsuya yang mulai dihuni oleh buliran air mata.

Tetsuya menggeleng, sedikit terkekeh. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Seijuurou, mencari-cari harum maskulin yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya. Seijuurou sedikit tersentak, namun menyambutnya dengan elusan lembut pada helai biru langit Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya… senang. Ku—ku pikir… Akashi- _kun_ … tidak akan datang—lagi…"

Sekali lagi, Seijuurou tersentak. Ia meraih wajah bulat itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, memaksa agar si biru memandang bola mata dwiwarna miliknya.

"Katakan lagi," tuntutnya cepat.

Tetsuya menurut. Ia menjawab setengah mencicit, "Aku pikir Akashi- _kun_ tidak akan datang lagi…" Sungguh merasa malu untuk mengakui suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak datang lagi?"

"Aku hanya… Yah—maksudku… Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Akashi- _kun_ , tapi… maksudku…"

Seijuurou masih dalam posisi terkejutnya. Tidak pernah ia sangka mulut mungil sang terkasih bersedia tergagap karenanya.

Detik berikutnya, senyum pun menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuuoru. Ia segera menarik tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, Seijuurou sudah tahu kalau sosok sekeras batu dihadapannya ini mulai memberi lampu hijau terhadapnya. Dan itu, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ manis miliknya dalam diam seraya melirik jam dinding yang terpatri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. ' _Sudah lewat lima belas menit,_ ' pikirnya. Namun mantan kapten tim basket semasa SMA-nya dulu, belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Hyuuga Junpei, setahunya, bukanlah orang yang tidak menghargai waktu seperti ini.

 ** _Drrrtt—_**

Ponsel lipat biru mudanya bergetar. Tetsuya segera mengecek dan mendapati logo pesan elektronik berwarna hijau menampilkan satu notifikasi.

 _(( Sedang apa? ))_

Tetsuya menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia pun mengetik dalam waktu yang agak lama, sengaja untuk tidak membuat pongah sosok di seberang sana.

(( Menunggu teman. ))

Beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya sesaat setelah insiden bodoh yang terjadi di rumahnya, satu-satunya pemuda yang gentar mengejarnya meminta secara paksa salah satu kontak sosial media yang ia punya. Alasannya, agar selalu _keep in touch_ dengannya _. 'Keep in touch kepalamu_ ,' batin Tetsuya saat itu.

Tetsuya tidak berniat memberitahu Seijuurou, namun pemuda itu sendiri yang merampas ponsel miliknya yang kala itu tergeletak lugu di atas nakas tak jauh dari sofa yang mereka duduki. Dengan tenaga penuh jemari Seijuurou langsung meng- _add_ _username_ LINE miliknya sendiri dalam hitungan detik, membuat foto profil pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang sedang dalam pose _candid_ langsung muncul dalam kolom pertama _friend list_ miliknya.

 _(( Teman? Teman apamu? ))_

 _(( Wanita atau pria? ))_

 _(( Siapapun itu dia tidak sedang berusaha merebutmu dariku, bukan? ))_

 _((Awas saja. ))_

Empat pesan balasan didapatnya dalam menit pertama secara beruntun. Gemuruh di dadanya datang lagi. Tetsuya menyesap minuman manis dihadapannya, lalu kembali mengetik.

(( Pria, seniorku dulu. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan salah satu teman lamanya. ))

(( Katanya dia tidak tahan dengan keberisikan temannya itu. ))

(( Dan berhenti mengintrogasiku seperti itu, Akashi- _kun_. ))

Demi apapun, Tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa selalu membalas pesan pemuda itu sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Otot pipinya selalu membantah setiap kali Tetsuya menahannya agar tidak melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

 _(( Oh. Kau benar-benar tidak ada niat main belakang denganku bukan, Tetsuya? ))_

 _(( Akan ku potong-potong tubuhnya kalau dia berani menyentuhmu. ))_

"Dasar _yandere_ tidak tahu adat," celetuk Tetsuya, setengah mendengus. Ia pun segera mengirim satu _sticker_ beruang coklat yang sedang menampilkan wajah _flat_ pada baris pertama.

(( Lebih baik Akashi- _kun_ fokus dengan tugas-tugas Akashi- _kun_ sekarang. ))

Tetsuya pun menutup ponsel lipatnya. Ia tahu saat ini Seijuurou pasti sedang dalam pertengahan pembelajaran kampus. Ia tidak ingin fokus Seijuurou terganggu hanya karena dirinya.

Tetsuya menyesap minumannya sekali lagi sambil menyenderkan bahunya pada punggung sofa yang terasa empuk. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kiri, menatap kaca bening kafe yang menampakkan berbagai macam orang berlalu lalang sambil menghindari salju yang sesekali berjatuhan.

Sudah lewat satu pekan, dan selama itu pula percakapannya dengan Seijuurou belum juga berakhir. Pasti ada saja bahan pembicaraan yang dicetuskan olehnya. Seijuurou juga mampu membuat Tetsuya menjawab panggilan video, mengirimkan gambar tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan masing-masing, atau sekadar balas-balasan _voice-note_ yang isinya kebanyakan tidak penting. Pria berego tinggi itu ternyata khatam dalam memikat anak orang, rupanya.

"JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG!"

"Aahh, Junpei- _chan_ pemalu seperti biasanya, ya~"

"PEMALU KEPALAMU!"

Suara bising familiar yang kian mendekat menarik perhatian Tetsuya. Ia bisa melihat pasangan muda-muda yang dari jauh saja sudah kelihatan bodohnya. Pasangan itu kini berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk.

" _Doumo,_ " sahut Tetsuya dengan wajah lempeng seperti biasa saat pasangan itu tiba di mejanya.

"Hei, Kuroko." Junpei menepuk kepala Tetsuya sebagai sapaan. "Eh, oi! Jangan pegang-pegang ku bilang, Reo!" sahutnya pada sosok jangkung bermata lentik yang tetap acuh menggerayangi lengan Junpei.

Tetsuya menatap sosok itu. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan menyelidik. Tak ada yang terlewatkan, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Junpei sampai melihat wajah Tetsuya dan Reo secara bergantian, merasa bingung dengan atmosfer kaku yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

Setelah beberapa kedipan mata dan putaran otak, si jangkung yang bernama Reo pun langsung menyerbu Tetsuya dengan pelukan yang tak bisa ditahan-tahan.

"Tetsu- _chaaaannn_!" Reo menggesek-gesek pipinya pada pipi bulat Tetsuya, kedua lengannya asyik melingkar pada pundak Tetsuya, membuat pemuda biru langit itu bergidik ngeri. "Ternyata benar Tetsu- _chan_! Tetsu- _chan_ punyanya Sei- _chan_! Aduh, Tetsu- _chan_ harum sekali, _lho_!"

Sei- _chan_? Seijuurou? Akashi- _kun…_ kah?

Tetsuya pun ingat. Pemuda jangkung ini adalah pemuda yang pernah muncul di pekarangan rumahnya sambil menyeret tubuh Seijuurou kala itu, juga pemuda yang sama yang telah menyulut api cemburu di dalam hatinya. ' _Jadi ini, pacarnya Akashi-kun_!' pekik Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Hei, Reo…" Junpei menyeret kerah mantel Reo dan mendudukkannya dihadapan Tetsuya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah pemuda jangkung itu.

"Memangnya aku kucing!" pekik Reo sambil melepas mantel hangatnya.

"Kucing… kucing garong," jawab Junpei masam.

Tetsuya memalingkan wajah saat jemari Reo menarik-narik pipi mantan kapten tim basketnya. Mau tak mau ia kembali jengkel. Sudah jelas-jelas punya pacar, namun masih saja si jangkung ini menggangu pria lain. Dan kenapa juga pacarnya yang notabene si merah menyebalkan itu semakin gencar memburunya sampai detik ini!

"Tadinya aku sempat kecewa, _lho_ , saat Junpei- _chan_ bilang ada orang lain yang menemani kami berdua. Tapi ternyata orang lain itu Tetsu- _chan_. Aku jadi senang," celetuk Reo sambil melempar senyuman pada Tetsuya.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengannya jadi ku seret saja dirimu."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku sudah jarang bertemu dengan Kapten," sahut Tetsuya tulus, lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan eksistensi pemuda gemulai berwajah cantik disebelah mantan kaptennya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, sulit untuk tidak memanggil pemuda berkacamata itu dengan sebutan 'Kapten'.

Obrolan mereka terhenti sesaat ketika ada seorang pelayan yang memberikan daftar menu. Reo memesan, diikuti oleh Junpei yang menyamakan pesanannya dengan Reo.

"Kapten?" tanya Reo, sesaat setelah pelayan tersebut menghilang. "Tetsu- _chan_ dulu bergabung dengan tim basket juga?"

"Tentu saja, _Aho_ ," jawab Junpei. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Reo mengabaikan omelan pemuda yang dicintainya. Tatapan _emerald_ lentiknya lurus menuju sosok imut dihadapannya, "Kenapa dulu aku tidak pernah melihatmu di lapangan? _Winter Cup_? Kita sama-sama bertanding, bukan?"

"Sayangnya kaki kananku cidera saat itu, Reo- _san_ ," jawab Kuroko, setengah murung. "Aku hanya bermain sampai seperempat final."

"Bagaimana dengan _Interhigh_?" tanya Reo lagi.

"Kami dikalahkan oleh Akademi Touou saat final. Itu kekalahan yang sangat telak bagi kami." Suara Tetsuya berubah menjadi sedikit murung, membuat Junpei sedikit menyikut lengan Reo.

Mulut Reo membulat penuh. Tim Rakuzan memang sangat jarang menonton pertandingan tim lainnya. ' _Tidak penting. Buang-buang waktu. Kemenangan selalu berada digenggaman kita. Ingat, basket Rakuzan itu absolut_ ,' selalu itu yang dilontarkan oleh mantan kapten tim basket Rakuzan setiap diajak untuk menonton pertandingan lawan.

Ditambah lagi _Winter Cup_ sesi seperempat final dan _Interhigh_ sesi final, Reo ingat kala itu ia sedang berlatih dengan yang lain. Pantas saja, kalau Tim Rakuzan menonton atau secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seluruh anggota Tim Seirin, sudah dipastikan sang kapten absolut itu langsung jatuh hati lebih cepat dibanding saat menonton kontes yang diikuti Tetsuya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yah, walaupun tentu Tetsuya tidak akan berdandan yang aneh-aneh saat pertandingan, Reo merasa yakin begitu saja kalau adik tingkatnya yang serba absolut itu akan mudah jatuh hati pada sosok manis dihadapannya kali ini.

Junpei ikut-ikutan murung. Walaupun final _Winter Cup_ dimenangkan oleh Seirin, rasanya ada yang kurang kalau salah satu pemain intinya tidak bermain, apalagi tidak menonton.

"Ah—buruknya aku. Perkenalkan, aku Mibuchi Reo, sahabat dan kakak tingkat Sei- _chan_ di Universitas Tokyo." Reo tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Tetsuya. "Sebentar lagi Junpei- _chan_ melamarku, jadi jangan lupa kosongkan jadwalmu ditanggal itu, ya~"

Yang disebut secara tidak senonoh sampai terbatuk-batuk. Junpei pun menjawab sambil menampar meja, "Jangan aneh-aneh, _Aho_! Tidak ada yang mau menikahimu!"

"Huh," Reo menopang dagu, sedikit memajukan bibirnya. "Aku malas berurusan dengan ke- _tsundere-_ an Junpei- _chan_."

"Kalau malas tidak usah mengajakku bertemu, _Aho_!"

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seraya menjabat singkan uluran tangan Reo. Apa katanya tadi? Sahabat? Kakak tingkat? Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan helaan nafas penuh kelegaan keluar dari bibirnya.

Kemudian pelayan yang sama datang dengan tiga piring _spaghetti_ dan dua cangkir _cappuccino_ hangat. Ketiga piring diletakkan dihadapan mereka bertiga masing-masing, membuat Tetsuya melirik Reo dan Junpei secara bergantian. Pelayan itu pun pergi setelah membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Mibuchi- _san_ , Kapten, tidak perlu mentraktirku seperti ini." Tetsuya mengganti sapaannya begitu mengetahui kalau Reo bukanlah marga pemuda itu.

" _Ara~_ " Reo tersenyum seraya mengelap garpu dan sendoknya dengan tisu. "Tidak apa-apa. Sei- _chan_ selalu bilang padaku kalau porsi makan Tetsu- _chan_ sedikit. Iya kan, Junpei- _chan_?"

Junpei mengangguk disela-sela gigitannya pada _spaghetti_. "Dari dulu kau hanya minum _vanilla milkshake_. Lihat? Bahkan dingin-dingin begini kau tetap memesannya."

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ternyata si merah menyebalkan dengan seenak jidatnya menyebarluaskan kebiasaannya pada orang lain. Ia pun mulai menyendok makanannya, tak lupa untuk berterima kasih pada pasangan-yang-tidak-bisa-disebut-pasangan dihadapannya.

"Omong-omong, Tetsu- _chan_ ," panggil Reo dengan mulut yang sedikit membulat. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sei- _chan_?"

Tetsuya langsung tersedak karenanya, membuat satu kekehan lolos dari belah bibir Reo. Sedangkan Junpei memilih acuh, tidak mau tahu kemana arah pembicaran dua pemuda itu.

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana, Mibuchi- _san_."

"Ah… benar begitu?" Reo menatap ekspresi datar Tetsuya lamat-lamat, sampai Tetsuya jengah sendiri. "Aku sampai lelah tiap menit harus mendengar curhatan Sei- _chan_ tentangmu, _lho_. Tidak pernah aku lihat Sei- _chan_ seantusias itu dalam masalah…" Reo meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, lalu menumpukan dagu di sela-sela jemarinya sambil menyelami manik biru muda Tetsuya. "—asmara," cetusnya kemudian, disertai satu senyuman penuh arti.

"Begitukah?" Tetsuya langsung menjawab tanpa memberi jeda. Begitu sadar kalau ia terlampau cepat dalam menjawab, Tetsuya pun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pemuda cantik dihadapannya kali ini pasti bisa mengetahui isi hatinya dengan mudah.

Reo tertawa. "Tentu saja." _Emerald_ lentiknya sempat melirik sosok tegap di sampingnya yang masih khusyuk menelan gumpalan _spaghetti_. "Lagipula, sebentar lagi Sei- _chan_ berulang tahun." Reo mengerling saat dilihatnya ada noda saus menempel pada pinggiran bibir Junpei. Ia lalu mengelapnya dengan selembar tisu, sebelum kembali menatap Tetsuya. "Dua puluh Desember. Yaahh~ aku hanya berbagi informasi saja," sambungnya sarkasme sambil kembali menikmati _spaghetti_ miliknya.

Tetsuya bergeming, kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Ulang tahun? Si merah menyebalkan itu bisa berulang tahun juga ternyata. Dalam hatinya, timbul sebuah dorongan untuk membalas perilaku baik Seijuurou yang selama ini selalu diterimanya.

Tetsuya pun mengikuti tingkah laku Reo, kembali menyendok gumpalan lezat dipiringnya. Sudut matanya lalu melirik ke kiri, ke arah jendela yang masih dihiasi oleh rintik-rintik salju.

Ah… sepertinya Tetsuya tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

mari kita anggep aja hape bututnya Tetsu yang dilipet-lipet itu bisa punya aplikasi LINE "Orz btw, sengaja saya panjangin sedikit di chapter ini karena keterlambatan update (?) semoga ga capek bacanya ya~

last but not least, let me know your thoughts and... mind to review?

 **Love,**

 **Shārī**


	4. Chapter 4: Persiapan

_A Fanfiction by **Blooming Gypsophila**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke by **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _._

 ** _Notice Me, Lolita-chan!_**

 _._

 _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Slight Humor — Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya_

 ** _WARNING:_** _Alternate Universe. Freshm_ _an Campus x Boy!Lolita. YAOI._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua alis sewarna langit cerah terkekuk kesal, sepasang bola mata bulat yang juga sewarna dengan kedua alis dan rambutnya kerap menatap tajam pada sosok angkuh yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop canggih di hadapannya. Pemiliknya sedang merajuk sekarang.

Ya, Tetsuya benar-benar _merajuk._

Beberapa jam yang lalu, atmosfer rumahnya yang damai tiba-tiba didatangi oleh satu truk besar dengan lambang IKEA yang langsung menurunkan berbagai macam perabotan ternama khas rumah tangga. Tetsuya melongo takjub ketika beberapa kurir mulai menggotong perabotan rumah tangga yang dilihat oleh mata orang awam saja sudah kelihatan mahalnya. Beberapa kabinet dapur dan lemari dengan kualitas kayu terbaik, sofa empuk, oven canggih, dan segala macam perabotan yang masih diselimuti plastik gelembung bergiliran turun dari dalam boks truk.

Tetsuya sampai gelagapan sambil terus mencegah para kurir IKEA karena merasa tidak pernah memesan barang-barang mahal ini. Namun, _toh_ , beberapa menit berikutnya muncul si merah menyebalkan dari balik kendaraannya yang menyilaukan mata. Sosok angkuh itu dengan tanpa dosa melenggang masuk menuju rumah Tetsuya sambil terus memberi komando pada para kurir, mengabaikan eksistensi si biru muda yang notabene pemilik aslinya.

"Mau sampai kapan melototiku seperti itu, Tetsuya?" sapa suara berat yang masih khusyuk mengetik sesuatu yang tidak dipahami Tetsuya.

Dan lihatlah itu! Sejak kapan ruang tamunya sudah berganti layaknya kantor mini dadakan! Dua laptop canggih nampak menyala walaupun salah satunya tidak dijamah oleh sang empu, berbagai macam kertas berserakan sampai memenuhi karpet bulu dibawahnya, satu mesin printer yang beberapa hari yang lalu baru dibeli teronggok manis tak jauh dari laptop, dan juga bergelas-gelas kopi yang isinya sudah kandas makin memperindah unsur kericuhan dari meja panjang ini.

Tetsuya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mentolerir sikap pemuda angkuh yang selalu menjajah kehidupannya. Ia bersumpah sudah mengusir sosok menyebalkan Seijuurou sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun lagi-lagi, tubuhnya mengkhianati rasionalnya. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak bisa mengusir Seijuurou secara _nyata_.

Tetsuya mendengus, semakin merapatkan kedua lengannya yang bersilang di depan dada. "Rumah ini milikku, Akashi- _kun_. Sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak suka dimanja olehmu! Apalagi uangmu!" Suara lembutnya refleks meninggi, kontras dengan raut wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah sama sekali.

"Lalu?" tanya Seijuurou tenang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah laptop.

"Aku marah."

Seijuurou menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Ia melirik sudut kanannya, menuju sosok mungil yang sedari tadi tak lepas memelototinya dengan sepasang mata bulat menggemaskan. Belum lagi belah bibir merah muda itu yang sedikit maju, membuat batin Seijuurou tertekan sedari tadi.

"Kau sedang marah atau memancingku agar menciummu?"

Semburat merah yang langsung menjalari pipi bulat Tetsuya tertangkap oleh penghilatan Seijuurou. Tetsuya menggeleng keras-keras, semakin mengeratkan kedua lengannya di depan dada—sebuah tanda kalau ia sedang tidak mau disantap.

"Aku sedang membunuh Akashi- _kun_ di dalam pikiranku."

Seijuurou hanya terkekeh. Ia menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas sambil menatap lurus-lurus pada Tetsuya. "Ya sudah. Bunuhlah aku sepuasmu, Tetsuya."

"Sedang ku lakukan, Akashi- _kun_."

"Mana?" Seijuurou mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Surai merahnya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan kepalanya yang seperti mencari sesuatu. "Tidak terasa?"

Tetsuya mengerang pasrah sambil menempelkan sebelah pipinya ke atas meja, "Akashi- _kun_ punya sembilan nyawa. Tidak mati-mati walaupun sudah ku kuliti," jawabnya dengan sepasang iris bulat yang memandang Seijuurou dengan pandangan menyerah.

Seijuurou mendengus geli. Kedua tangannya perlahan mengacak helaian biru muda Tetsuya dengan lembut. "Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku memang sering bertindak semauku. Tapi aku memang sudah muak melihat beberapa perabotanmu itu," senyum tipis terukir di belah bibir Seijuurou, "Lagipula, aku tidak mengganti apa yang tidak boleh ku ganti."

Tetsuya termenung. Ia menatap figur tenang Seijuurou yang kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Bukan karena pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya, hanya saja, ia sudah terbiasa melihat Seijuurou terduduk tenang di balik meja panjang yang kini selalu dihuni mereka berdua.

Memang sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda itu kerap bertandang kerumahnya dan menyelesaikan segala macam tugasnya di sini, di meja panjang ini, dan ditemaninya. Tetsuya selalu menerimanya dengan omelan, walaupun beberapa menit sesudahnya kedua lengannya terentang lebar menerima suhu tubuh Seijuurou ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan lagi-lagi, pemuda dengan aura kekuasaan yang hebat ini kembali berbuat baik padanya. Tetsuya sudah lama menyerah. Ia sudah tidak bisa melawan hatinya dan lebih memilih untuk pasrah menerima keadaan. Karena pada akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menjatuhkan hatinya pada pemuda angkuh yang diam-diam dipenuhi kehangatan ini.

Tetsuya menjawab pelan, "Aku tahu…"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Pemuda itu akan mengabaikan Tetsuya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya kalau sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya yang selalu menggunung dari hari ke hari.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Kedatangan Seijuurou yang muncul di depan pintu utamanya sambil menjinjing tas laptop, membagi sebuah pelukan hangat untuknya, lalu duduk begitu saja di meja panjang ini. Pemuda itu akan lupa dengan jadwal makan atau tidurnya yang Tetsuya yakin sudah terbengkalai semenjak ia naik jabatan. Seijuurou juga lebih sering menjawab 'kopi' di setiap Tetsuya menanyakan ingin makan apa di sini.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya demi menarik perhatian pemuda itu. "Akashi- _kun_ , makanlah dulu." Seperti biasa, hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang didapatnya sebagai balasan. "Sebentar lagi malam, Akashi- _kun_ belum makan sedari siang, tahu?"

"Sebentar lagi, Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_ sudah delapan kali menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama."

"Iya, sebentar lagi, Sayangku. Yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Tetsuya cemberut. Otaknya yang waras membuat kakinya berjalan meninggalkan Seijuurou untuk menuju dapur. Pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari Seijuurou sempat membakar punggungnya, tapi Tetsuya tetap acuh.

Sesampainya di dapur, jemari seputih susu milik Tetsuya dengan cekatan membuat nasi _omelette_ dan sup tofu sebagai tambahan. Tak lupa, ia juga menyeduh teh hijau murni. Memang rasanya sedikit pahit dan hambar, tapi segelas teh hijau murni mampu mendinginkan isi kepala Seijuurou yang ia yakin akhir-akhiri ini selalu terkena badai. Hal itu tentu akan membantu meringankan Seijuurou dalam bekerja. _Tidak ada kopi._ Sama sekali tidak ada. Tetsuya akan menghantam kepala merahnya dengan nampan kalau sampai berani merengek minta dibuatkan kopi lagi.

Tiga puluh menit berikutnya, Tetsuya kembali lagi ke tempat Seijuurou berada dengan nampan berukuran sedang di tangan. Keadaan si merah menyebalkan masih tetap sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum ditinggalkannya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk menguliti deretan angka di layar laptopnya dengan sepasang mata tajam menyala. Saking seriusnya bekerja, Seijuurou sampai tidak sadar kalau Tetsuya sudah berdeham dua kali.

Tetsuya pun menunduk, meletakkan nampan di sebelah laptop kerja Seijuurou, lalu menutup kedua layar itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

"TET—"

"Aku tahu Akashi- _kun_ selalu menyimpannya setiap sepuluh menit." Tetsuya menyahut tegas. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Seijuurou sambil memegang sepiring nasi _omelette_ , bersiap untuk menyuapi pemuda itu.

Seijuurou tidak sanggup bereaksi. Ia hanya menarik nafas putus-putus seraya mengelus dada. Hampir saja Tetsuya membuatnya mati muda. Satu peregangan singkat lalu dilakukannya demi melemaskan otot-otot bahunya yang terasa kaku. _Istirahat sebentar tidak ada salahnya,_ pikirnya.

Seijuurou memutar tubuhnya ke samping seraya menumpukan lengan kirinya pada dudukan sofa. Dalam posisi seperti ini, memudahkan dirinya untuk memandangi wajah sang terkasih sampai puas.

Tetsuya menyendok pelan, lalu mengarahkan sendoknya pada mulut Seijuurou. Pemuda itu menerima suapan demi suapan dengan lahap dengan sepasang iris dwiwarna yang tak luput menguliti sosok Tetsuya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," panggil Tetsuya.

Seijuurou membunyikan 'hn' pelan, masih dengan tenangnya menguyah sambil menatap lamat-lamat sosok biru di hadapannya.

"Senyumanmu mengerikan."

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlihat sangat mudah untuk diterjang," jawab Seijuurou dengan satu seringai yang tak luput dari garis bibirnya.

Tetsuya memutar bola mata. "Terjang saja aku kalau tidak mau piring ini mendarat di kepala Akashi- _kun_."

Seijuurou pura-pura tersedak.

Alhasil Tetsuya membutakan penglihatannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus menyuapi Seijuurou dengan makanan yang telah susah payah dibuatnya. Sesekali juga Tetsuya mengarahkan segelas teh hijau agar Seijuurou tidak tersedak. Rupanya Seijuurou tidak protes dengan minuman yang dibuatnya. Si merah menyebalkan justru terlampau fokus menguliti Tetsuya dengan pandangan mesumnya sehingga malas untuk mengalihkan pandangannya walaupun hanya sedetik.

"Selesai," ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangannya kembali meletakkan piring kosong kembali ke atas nampan. Ia merasa puas hanya karena Seijuurou menghabiskan makanannya dengan porsi yang tergolong lumayan banyak.

Tetsuya bangkit, berniat untuk menaruh nampan di wastafel, namun sepasang lengan kokoh merengkuh pinggangnya untuk mendudukkan diri ke dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

Denyar yang menghantam ulu hatinya membuat Tetsuya terbeku sesaat. Hela nafas teratur yang menempel di lekuk lehernya membuat detak jantungnya berdebam keras. Tetsuya hendak protes, namun suara berat yang dikeluarkan Seijuurou membungkam gerakan bibirnya, "Sebentar saja, Tetsuya. Aku merindukanmu."

Tetsuya melirik sudut kanannya, tempat pemuda itu sedang bersender nyaman pada lekuk pundaknya. "Seingatku Akashi- _kun_ lebih sering bermalam di sini ketimbang apartemen Akashi- _kun_ sendiri."

Akashi mengabaikan kalimat Tetsuya. Ia terlampau fokus dalam menikmati aroma vanilla yang selalu menguar dari tiap inci kulit pemuda di dalam dekapannya ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sini? Karena aku tahu pasti, apartemen Akashi- _kun_ jauh lebih—"

"Itu karena ada **kau** ," Seijuurou memotong kalimat Tetsuya yang menurutnya omong kosong dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. "Maafkan aku kalau akhir-akhir ini hampir tidak punya waktu untukmu, Tetsuya. Kau sudah tahu apa saja yang menghambatku selama itu, bukan?" Suaranya berubah menjadi murung, membuat senyum tipis perlahan terukir di sudut bibir Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya menengadahkan kepala sambil menatap langit-langit plafon. Urung menjawab. Urung bergerak. Tidak tahukah Seijuurou kalau kedatangannya saja sudah lebih dari cukup? Tidak perlu dijelaskan pun, Tetsuya tidak akan keberatan selama itu menyangkut pekerjaan atau kewajiban penting Seijuurou.

Jemarinya perlahan mengelus helai _crimson_ Seijuurou demi menenangkan pemuda itu. Ia sedikit terhanyut kala rengkuhan Seijuurou menjadi sedikit lebih erat dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun, hela nafas Seijuurou yang kian menderu membuat Tetsuya seketika terjaga.

Ia berjengit saat merasakan benda tak bertulang mulai menjilat permukaan kulit lehernya. "A-Akashi- _kun_ …" Jemarinya refleks mencengkram helai _crimson_ Seijuurou yang semakin rapat pada lekuk lehernya, niat ingin mendorongnya menjauh, namun justru cengkraman tangannya seperti menarik kepala Seijuurou agar lebih mendekat.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Seijuurou semakin lihai melumat, menggigit, dan menjilati kulit leher Tetsuya yang ia yakin pasti menimbulkan noda yang susah hilang minimal tiga hari ke depan. Sepasang lengan kokohnya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Tetsuya, menyusup lihai ke balik kaos yang sedang dipakai Tetsuya lalu terus bergerak ke segala arah.

"Akashi- _kun_!"

Tetsuya menjauhkan diri secepat kilat seraya melempar bantal sofa pada wajah Seijuurou sampai membuat kepala pemuda itu tersentak kebelakang. Nafasnya masih menderu. Ia juga bisa melihat sepasang heterokrom itu masih menatapnya bagaikan santapan lezat.

Menyadari tingkah bodohnya, Seijuurou spontan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa kaku. Ia mengatur nafas lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang dilempar Tetsuya. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat garis tepi bantal, seperti berusaha menahan sesuatu yang sedari dulu susah dikontrol di setiap ia berdua saja dengan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou sudah mempersiapkan diri hukuman terburuk apa yang akan diterimanya akibat kelakuannya barusan. Ia menunggu. _Satu detik, dua detik, sepuluh detik_ … namun yang ditunggu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tetsuya justru mendekat, sedikit berjongkok sambil menyingkirkan bantal yang sedang menutupi wajah gugup Seijuurou. Ada senyuman tulus yang membingkai wajah tenang Tetsuya. Ia juga bisa melihat tatapan penuh rasa bersalah yang menggelayuti heterokom si tunggal Akashi.

"Dasar. Akashi- _kun_ itu sama aja bodohnya seperti Mibuchi- _san_."

 _Apa?_

"Maunya aku jodohkan saja kalian berdua biar makhluk-makhluk bodoh seperti kalian tidak punah."

Alis Seijuurou saling bertautan menahan kesal. Benar-benar. Sudah berulang kali pemuda lugu di hadapannya ini menghujatnya secara tidak senonoh.

"Hei, Tetsuya…" Seijuurou mencekal pergelangan tangan Tetsuya sembari mendudukkan kembali dirinya. "Coba bilang sekali lagi?" Cekalan itu terasa semakin kuat, Seijuurou kini melarikan jemarinya yang bebas menuju lekuk leher Tetsuya, membuat pemuda itu menggeliat kegelian.

"A-Akashi- _kun_!" Tetsuya meronta sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Seijuurou. Ia bukanlah termasuk tipe penggeli yang hebat. Namun, letak kelemahannya untuk urusan gelitik-gelitik, ada di bagian leher dan pinggulnya. "Akashi- _kun_ tampan! Baik hati dan rajin menabung! Lepaskan—pfffttt… Aku, A—Akashi- _kun_! Pffffttt…"

"Tidak ada satupun orang yang akan tersanjung dengan pujian bodohmu itu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou menyahut sinis. Ia bangkit, membopong Tetsuya layaknya pengantin baru lalu membantingnya ke sofa super empuk. Kesepuluh jari-jarinya dengan gencar kembali menyerang titik-titik sensitif Tetsuya.

Persetan kalau perut pemuda itu sampai keram. Yang Seijuurou inginkan hanyalah memberi hukuman pada Tetsuya karena dengan lancangnya hampir membangkitkan monster yang tertidur damai di dalam tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Drrrtt!_**

 ** _Drrrttt!_**

Tetsuya melenguh panjang. Kelopak matanya mengernyit saat menyadari kalau lagi-lagi ia tertidur dalam posisi tidak baik—terduduk menelungkup di atas meja mesin jahit. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan melihat nama 'Tanimura Megumi' menari-nari di layar ponsel. Lagi-lagi Tetsuya mengernyit heran. Jam analog yang ada di layar ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, bukan waktu itu tepat untuk menerima panggilan dari siapapun.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Tetsuya mengangkat dalam getaran yang ke-sekian. " _Moshi-moshi_ , Megumi- _chan_ ," sapa Tetsuya dengan suara penuh keletihan. Dalam hati ia berjanji untuk mengaktifkan mode _silent_ pada ponselnya setiap malam.

Begitu panggilan terangkat, rentetan suara bertenaga ekstra menerpa telinganya. _"Tetsuya-san! Apa Tetsuya-san baik-baik saja di sana?! Aduh, aku mengkhawatirkanmu sekali! Eh, tunggu… Tetsuya-san kok kedengarannya letih sekali?"_ Tetsuya tidak sanggup membalas nada ceria Megumi yang tidak ada habisnya. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil menempelkan ponsel lipatnya pada telinga.

 _"Hmm…"_ Suara Megumi sempat menghilang, lalu kembali lagi dengan sebuah pekikan yang membuat Tetsuya terjaga seketika. _"AS-TA-GA! Maafkan aku menelpon selarut ini, Tetsuya-san! Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau ini sudah jam tiga pagi! Maaf, Tetsuya-san! Insomnia ini benar-benar gila!"_

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seraya memindahkan letak ponselnya ke telinga kiri, berusaha mengabaikan telinga kanannya yang sempat berdenging. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Megumi- _chan_ tiba-tiba meneleponku? Khawatir kenapa?"

 _"Huhu… Jadi begini, kenapa Tetsuya-san menolak menghadiri Winter Festival yang diadakan Akademi Touou dan SMA Kaijou minggu depan? Tetsuya-san sakit, kah?_ "

Mulut Tetsuya sempat membulat sebelum menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, Megumi- _chan_. Aku menolak karena memang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

 _"Tetsuya-san benar-benar tidak sakit?"_

Tetsuya sempat memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, Megumi- _chan_. Aku baik-baik saja."

 _"Hmm…"_ Jeda beberapa saat, Tetsuya hanya berharap gadis ini tidak berlarut-larut dalam mengintrogasinya. " _Ya sudah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku. Aku tahu, hidup seorang sendiri tentu tidak semudah apa yang selalu ada dipikiranku, Tetsuya-san."_

"Terima kasih, Megumi- _chan_. Ku pastikan akan menghubungimu kalau itu terjadi," senyum tipis sempat terukir di belah bibir Tetsuya. "Oh ya, cobalah minum segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur. Itu akan membantumu mengatasi insomnia. Selamat tidur."

Panggilan ditutup dengan rasa terima kasih dari kedua belah pihak. Tetsuya menutup ponsel lipatnya lalu meletakkannya ke tempat semula, tak lupa ia atur ponselnya ke dalam mode _silent_.

Megumi memang selalu seperti itu. Terlalu ceria dan berapi-api. Kedekatan mereka berdua dimulai sejak Tetsuya memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam komunitas _cosplayer_ yang paling terkenal seantero Tokyo. Tidak mudah baginya untuk memiliki seorang teman karena pribadinya yang tergolong pendiam dan sulit untuk didekati. Namun Megumi, dengan mudahnya menerobos dinding tebal yang dibangun sedemikian kokoh oleh Tetsuya dan berhasil menjadi salah satu orang penting dalam kehidupan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya juga sudah dekat dengan keluarga Megumi. Bahkan sang pentolan keluarga Tanimura sudah meminta untuk mengadopsinya. Namun tentu saja Tetsuya menolak dengan alasan tidak mampu meninggalkan rumah keluarganya sendiri.

Denyutan yang begitu mengganggu kembali muncul memenuhi kepalanya. Tetsuya melenguh panjang. Ia menenggak sebutir aspirin yang tersedia tak jauh dari meja jahitnya lalu menelannya dengan segelas air.

Sejak kapan ia menelan butir-butir aspirin secara berkala begini?

Tentu saja, sejak hatinya terlalu bebal dalam urusan memberi-kejutan-untuk-Tuan-Muda-Seijuurou.

Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada hamparan benang merah di seluruh permukaan meja. Di atas semua tumpukan itu, menyembul satu buah syal yang baru saja terselesaikan dan sebuah sweater rajut dengan warna senada yang sudah lebih dulu terselesaikan. Tetsuya meraba rajutannya pada syal, mengusapkannya pada pipinya sedikit lalu beralih sweater merah untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Tetsuya tahu kalau Seijuurou jarang sekali memakai pakaian berbahan rajutan. Pemuda angkuh itu lebih menyukai jaket kulit atau sweater ternama yang harganya mampu membuat Tetsuya tidak makan selama berbulan-bulan. _Persetan_. Tetsuya sudah terlampau mencurahkan perasaannya ke dalam rajutan itu. Terbukti dari beberapa kali bongkaran rajutan yang dilakukannya dikala ia merasa ada yang tidak pas. Tetsuya ingin rajutannya sempurna, tanpa cacat, dan berkilau. Karena baginya, malaikat yang sempurna hanya pantas memakai rajutan yang sempurna pula.

 _Tunggu—_

Mungkin maksudnya bukan malaikat. Melainkan _iblis_ , atau _setan_? Ah, apapun itu Tetsuya tidak ambil pusing. Yang jelas ia berniat untuk memberikan hadiah terbaiknya ini kepada satu sosok yang akhirnya berhasil menguasai hatinya.

Merajut sebenarnya cukup mudah bagi Tetsuya, mengingat seberapa lihai kesepuluh jari-jarinya dalam menjahit berbagai macam gaun Lolita berenda-renda super rumit. Namun, kehadiran Seijuurou dirumahnya yang sudah seperti jadwal anak sekolahan, terlalu menghambat pekerjaan Tetsuya. Belum lagi kadang-kadang pemuda merah itu sering memutuskan dengan seenaknya untuk menginap. Hanya pada dini hari atau saat Seijuurou sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di luar sana, Tetsuya baru bisa bebas merajut.

Tetsuya mendengus geli, namun kemudian melenguh panjang saat migrain kembali menyerang. Dengan cepat Tetsuya membereskan meja jahitnya lalu meneguk segelas air putih sebelum merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Rasanya surga dunia saat otot-otot punggungnya yang tegang menyentuh lembutnya kasur.

Tetsuya memandang nakas yang dihuni lampu tidur dan kalender lipat kecil. Ia meraih kalender dan melihat ada lingkaran merah pada tanggal dua puluh Desember, yang berarti dua hari lagi.

Ia tersenyum geli, bahkan ada bentuk hati kecil yang tergores dengan tinta merah di sana. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai bertindak seperti gadis puber yang baru mencicipi apa itu perasaan _cinta_. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia rela repot-repot mengurusi ulang tahun seseorang seperti ini. Namun lagi-lagi, Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya mengkhianati rasionalnya.

Tetsuya kembali memegangi sebelah kepalanya yang seperti tersengat listrik. Ia meletakkan kalender kembali di atas nakas lalu menarik selimut hangatnya sampai ke batas dagu. Hatinya berharap-harap cemas menunggu hari yang dinanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Rintik salju yang bergantian turun membuat Seijuurou mengacak permukaan kepalanya. Tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan lain semakin dieratkan di dalam kantung mantelnya. Sesekali asap putih nampak mengapung dari rongga mulutnya. Ia melirik sosok di sebelahnya, sesosok pemuda bersurai _babyblue_ lembut dengan _bomber hat_ yang sedari tadi asyik dengan ponsel lipatnya.

"Kita bisa naik mobil, tahu? Aku tidak mengerti apa indahnya berjalan ditengah hujan salju begini."

Tetsuya menghentikan ketukan jarinya pada ponsel. Ia menatap Seijuurou yang sedari tadi tidak lelah memasang tampang masam. "Tentu saja indah, Akashi- _kun_. Coba lihat ke atas. Rasanya damai saat merasakan butiran salju mengenai wajahmu."

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. "Ku rasa kalimat itu tidak pantas diucapkan oleh orang yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku pada layar ponselnya."

Tetsuya nampak menulikan pendengarannya. _Benar-benar_ … Ia memang suka dengan ide manis dari Tetsuya beberapa saat yang lalu. Berjalan di tengah guyuran salju yang ringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Siapa yang tidak ingin? Namun kalau sedari tadi sang pencetus ide selalu sibuk dengan ponsel bodohnya siapapun pasti tidak bisa menahan kesal.

"Akashi- _kun_."

"Hn."

"Kalau Akashi- _kun_ disuguhkan sebuah _cake_ , rasa apa yang paling Akashi- _kun_ suka?"

Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Tetsuya. " _Red velvet_."

Tetsuya manggut-manggut. "Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak," Seijuurou menjawab sambil menepis sejumlah salju yang mulai menggunung di atas _bomber hat_ milik Tetsuya. Ia mengecup singkat permukaan dahi Tetsuya yang tertutupi poni sebelum melanjutkan, "—dulu ibu sering membuatkannya untukku, setiap usai minum teh."

Tatapan Seijuurou sempat berubah sendu. Namun genggaman di dalam kantung mantelnya yang kian mengerat dan senyuman manis yang dilemparkan makhluk manis di sebelahnya, kembali membuat sudut bibir Seijuurou terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah dirasanya semua baik-baik saja, sosok itu pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar ponsel. Senyum Seijuurou seketika kandas tak bersisa. Kalau tidak ingat kalau ini adalah kencan pertama mereka, Seijuurou pasti sudah merampas benda sialan itu dari genggaman Tetsuya lalu melemparnya ke sungai di pinggir jalan.

Selang beberapa menit Tetsuya nampak mendengus puas. Ia menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel lalu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Cepat, Akashi- _kun_! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan satu menit pun dari film-nya." Tetsuya menarik genggaman Seijuurou untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Membelah dinginnya malam dengan kedua tangan yang saling berbagi kehangatan.

Mau tak mau Seijuurou mendengus pasrah. Ia pun mengiringi langkah Tetsuya yang sedikit terburu-buru. Keduanya sedikit lagi sampai ke bioskop utama dari kota Tokyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau tidak akan terluka kalau tidak mengejarku seperti itu!"_

 _"Aku tidak akan terluka kalau kau tidak mendadak kabur dari istana!"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak akan kabur kalau kau tidak berteriak seperti orang gila kepadaku!"_

Seijuurou memandang tanpa minat pada layar jumbo dengan suara menggelegar di hadapannya. Popcorn dan sodanya sudah habis, ponselnya mati, lalu _kekasih_ -nya sekarang memiliki penyakit baru. Hampir sepanjang film Tetsuya nampak sibuk sekali dengan ponsel bututnya. Entah apa yang ia ketik di sana, Seijuurou sendiri tidak tahu, tapi _mau tahu_.

Seijuurou menjedakkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi bioskop. Bahkan si biru manis tidak merespon tingkahnya yang sudah seperti kucing minta kawin—mengemis perhatian berlebih, namun tidak pernah digubris.

Ia semakin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada lengan kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Tetsuya, berusaha mengintip siapa gerangan yang sedari tadi berani-beraninya mencuri perhatian _kekasih_ -nya. Seijuurou terus mengintip, sepasang matanya memicing kesal karena layar ponsel Tetsuya terlalu mungil untuk dilihat dari sudut samping. Dalam hati ia mengutuk diri sendiri kenapa terus-terusan lupa untuk memberikan ponsel yang lebih layak untuk _kekasih_ -nya. Ia pun terus menempel pada pundak Tetsuya, sampai sedikit terlihat kontak nama yang tertulis di sana.

 _Ka? Kaga? Siapa? Oh, sial—_

"Akashi- _kun_?" muncul sebuah suara ringan dengan penuh keheranan dari sebelahnya.

Seijuurou sedikit terlonjak, berdeham sedikit sebelum menjawab, "Ya, Sayang?"

Tetsuya langsung cemberut. Ia mengarahkan dagunya pada posisi Seijuurou yang sekarang nampak seperti koala mungil yang menggelayuti lengannya. "Aku tidak bisa duduk dengan benar, Akashi- _kun_. Tubuhmu berat."

"Oh—"

Demi menjaga kewibawaan yang sudah mendarah daging, Seijuurou kembali menegakkan tubuh dengan tenang. Ia lantas merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya agar bersender pada tubuhnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya seperti semula, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menahan dagunya tanda serius mengikuti jalan cerita film. Tetsuya sempat kebingungan, namun tidak ambil pusing. Ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada bahu Seijuurou sambil kembali mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Dan di saat itu, heterokrom tajam Seijuurou menangkap sederet nama yang tercetak di layar ponsel Tetsuya.

 _Kagami-kun_.

 _Kagami? Kagami Taiga? Kagami yang **itu**? Mau apa bocah Amerika itu?_

Seijuurou meremas dagunya sendiri sampai berjengit kesakitan, mengundang kepala Tetsuya untuk segera mendongak ke arahnya. "Akashi- _kun_? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, Tetsuya." Seijuurou sampai menekan suaranya agar terdengar normal.

Tetsuya menekuk kedua alisnya. Lekas ia tangkup wajah Seijuurou dengan tangan mungilnya sambil berusaha keras untuk menguliti sosok di hadapannya, mencoba mencari-cari sebuah kebenaran. "Akashi- _kun_ aneh sekali sedari tadi. Ada apa? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Heterokrom Seijuurou sempat melebar dengan kedekatan antar keduanya. Ingin sekali ia lempar ponsel Tetsuya ke depan layar—sampai terbelah kalau bisa—lalu memberi beberapa pelajaran pada belah bibir merah muda yang menggoda itu. Namun, rekaman kejadian yang sempat membuat Tetsuya pergi dari sisinya mengembalikan kewarasannya.

Seijuurou mendengus pelan lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir lembut Tetsuya. Si biru sempat berjengit, namun tidak menolak sama sekali. Buru-buru ia lepas rengkuhannya pada Seijuurou sambil kembali berpura-pura terfokus pada layar bioskop.

Seijuurou sempat terkekeh. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk mengintrogasi Tetsuya perihal teman _texting_ -nya di seberang sana. Karena ada satu fakta yang baru-baru ini disadari Seijuurou. Bahwa, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap absolut terhadap pemuda mungil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pulanglah lebih dulu." Asap putih menguar setiap Seijuurou mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Tubuhnya kedinginan, namun tatapan matanya selalu memancarkan kehangatan pada pemuda lembut dengan _bomber hat_ di kepalanya itu. "Ada sedikit masalah di kantor saat ini. Nanti aku akan bermalam di rumahmu."

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Sudah hampir jam duabelas malam namun perusahaan yang dipegang keluarga Akashi masih aktif beroperasi. Mungkin salah satu dari staff-nya yang kebagian jatah lembur melakukan kesalahan, atau bisa jadi apapun. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin Seijuurou memiliki tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, pemuda arogan itu hanyalah satu-satunya penerus tunggal dari keluarga Akashi.

"Hei…" Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Seijuurou menepis helai rambut Tetsuya yang menutupi setengah dari pandangannya sambil menangkup lembut pipi kanan Tetsuya. "Maaf kita tidak bisa pergi terlalu lama. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku untuk kali ini."

Tetsuya lagi-lagi mengangguk, disertai dengan senyuman tipis. "Tentu saja. Aku tahu Akashi- _kun_ sudah makan jadi aku tidak terlalu khawatir." Alasan klise _._ Tetsuya hanya tidak ingin kelihatan terlalu peduli pada makhluk arogan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jadi kau hanya khawatir dengan perutku saja?" tanya Seijuurou, pura-pura muram. "Tidak ada yang lain?" Jari-jarinya meremas pipi Tetsuya sampai terlihat seperti ikan koi.

"Hmph—" Tetsuya menjawab sambil melirik ke arah kiri, "Tentu saja."

Seijuurou yang merasa gemas setiap kali melihat kebohongan bodoh Tetsuya, langsung mendekat untuk mencuri kemanisan dari belah bibir Tetsuya. Ia mengecupnya, singkat, namun efeknya terlalu dahsyat untuk diterima Tetsuya.

"Ini tempat umum, Akashi- _kun_!" omel Tetsuya sambil berusaha menenangkan getaran hatinya yang mulai mengkhianati otaknya. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Seijuurou sambil berusaha untuk tidak menghempaskan kepala merah itu pada trotoar jalan. Ia kembali melanjutkan dengan nada datar seperti biasa, "Tolong tahu sopan santun."

Seijuurou terkekeh puas. Ia menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Tetsuya walaupun tak rela. "Kunci saja pintu rumahmu kalau aku tidak kembali setelah jam satu."

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Akashi- _kun_ membawanya?"

Seijuurou merogoh saku mantelnya lalu menggoyangkan sebuah kunci rumah dengan berbandul bola basket. Tetsuya lagi-lagi menggangguk, "Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Akashi- _kun_."

"Sampai nanti." Seijuurou mengecup singkat dahi Tetsuya yang terasa dingin. Ia pun berbalik menuju arah yang berlawanan, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih menatap punggung kokoh Seijuurou sampai hilang tertelan gelapnya malam.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Selalu muncul sebuah perasaan tak rela setiap kali punggung kokoh itu berbalik meninggalkannya. Ia sudah benar-benar menyerah dan lebih memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa saja kemauan hati kurang ajarnya itu. Dan hatinya, Tetsuya yakin, menginginkan keberadaan Seijuurou sedekat dan selama yang ia bisa.

Tak mau ambil pusing, lekas Tetsuya berbalik, berjalan pelan menuju kediamannya yang tak begitu jauh dari sini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selesai!" Tetsuya menyahut puas saat melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Sebuah sweater dan syal merah yang nampak serasi satu sama lain memenuhi genggaman tangan Tetsuya. Ia merasa tidak pernah sebahagia dan sepuas ini hanya karena merajut. Yah, mungkin tujuan dari usahanya ini yang membuatnya merasa demikian.

Tetsuya melirik jam dinding yang berada di tengah ruangan. Pukul dua pagi, dan Seijuurou masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya sejak perpisahan mereka beberapa jam silam. Tetsuya bersikeras akan menungguinya pulang sebelum tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Alasannya, _tidak tahu_. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa harus repot-repot menunggui Seijuurou walaupun pemuda itu memiliki duplikat kunci rumahnya.

Ya, si gila itu bahkan sudah memiliki duplikat kunci rumahnya.

Tetsuya merenggang singkat. Ia membersihkan segala macam kericuhan yang terbentang di atas meja jahitnya lalu memasukkan maha karyanya ke dalam sebuah boks khusus berpita merah dengan renda-renda pink cerah. Pola kertas kado dari boks itu sendiri sedikit membuatnya bergidik, boneka panda yang begitu feminim dengan sebuah pita di pucuk kepalanya. Ingatkan Tetsuya untuk membeli boks yang lebih elegan. Tapi, sekali lagi _, persetan._ Ia sudah tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk membeli boks dan kertas kado baru, lagipula, hitung-hitung berhemat.

Suara jangkrik dari pekarangannya membuat Tetsuya terdiam. Ia sudah mengantuk, tubuhnya juga sudah lelah, tapi Seijuurou belum juga pulang. Ia merasa seperti istri menyedihkan yang menunggui suaminya pulang kerja, padahal sang suami sedang sibuk bermesraan dan bermabuk-mabuk ria dengan beberapa wanita bayaran di sebuah klub malam.

"…"

Merasa bodoh, Tetsuya menampar pipinya sendiri sebelum bangkit menuju kamar mandi, berniat untuk mengusir kekonyolan yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya. Ia menyempatkan mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu kalau-kalau ada balasan dari sahabat karibnya semasa SMA. Ternyata ada dua pesan dari orang yang sama yang menanti untuk dibalas.

 _(( Jadi Red Velvet biasa tanpa taburan macam-macam di atasnya? ))_

 _(( Bagaimana kalau beberapa taburan almond dan vanilla icing? ))_

(( Lakukan saja apa yang menurut Kagami- _kun_ terbaik. Aku percaya pada _chef_ jadi-jadian tapi handal seperti Kagami- _kun_. ))

 ** _Ting!_**

 ** _Ting!_**

 ** _Ting!_**

Sesaat setelah membalas beberapa pesan dari ponselnya, bel rumah Tetsuya berbunyi. Tetsuya bergegas untuk membuka pintu rumahnya dalam sekali sentakan. Dan saat itulah, tubuh pemuda bersurai merah menyala langsung ambruk menuju tubuhnya. Tetsuya terkejut bukan main. Ia sedikit berjengit saat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Hnggg—" Seijuurou mencoba meracau. Detik berikutnya matanya sudah tertutup damai. Tetsuya ingin sekali mengulitinya hidup-hidup namun hela nafas teratur dari pemuda di hadapannya membuat Tetsuya menghela nafas pasrah.

Tetsuya mengunci pintu utamanya lalu membawa tubuh Seijuurou dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menidurkan tubuh Seijuurou yang sudah seperti mayat. Pergelangan Tetsuya terasa ngilu, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau tubuh Seijuurou seberat itu.

Tetsuya pun melepas mantel dan sepatu Seijuurou yang masih melekat erat di tubuh pemiliknya. Sama sekali tidak ada gerakan atau suara yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Ekspresinya yang begitu damai lagi-lagi membuat Tetsuya menghela nafas prihatin, yang lambat laun mengundang Tetsuya untuk segera berbaring di sisi Seijuurou. Ia menghidupkan lampu tidur lalu memandangi wajah lelap Seijuurou dari samping.

Benar-benar sempurna… Semua tulang yang membentuk wajah Seijuurou nampak tak bercela sama sekali. Kondisi ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur semakin mempertegas keindahan dari garis wajah Seijuurou. Tetsuya menyentuh tulang rahang Seijuurou sekilas, yang mau tak mau memancing rona hangat menjalari pipinya.

Tetsuya menepuk pipinya keras-keras lalu berusaha tidur. Tadinya ia berniat untuk langsung menghajar kepala merah itu karena berani-beraninya pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Namun untuk saat ini, Tetsuya menunda dulu niatnya. Tapi besok pagi, jangan harap Seijuurou bisa menampakkan seringai andalannya seperti biasa. Dengan segala macam umpatan yang menari-nari di kepalanya, Tetsuya terlelap begitu saja, dengan tubuh yang sedikit meringkuk pada Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang Seijuurou sadari saat membuka matanya ialah plafon putih sederhana yang memenuhi pandangannya dan seorang pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam rengkuhannya. Sosok itu menggumamkan 'hn' pelan ketika telapak Seijuurou membelai lembut surai biru mudanya. Seijuurou terkekeh melihat pemandangan itu. Direngkuhnya erat-erat sosok damai Tetsuya seerat dan selama yang ia bisa. Dalam keheningan Seijuurou bisa merasakan aroma vanilla yang perlahan memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Seijuurou tidak bisa menentukan yang mana yang lebih menentramkan hatinya saat ini, entah suara detak jantungnya yang beradu dengan Tetsuya atau hidung mancungnya yang tenggelam dalam helaian rambut Tetsuya.

Tanpa sadar satu senyuman ringan menghiasi raut wajah Seijuurou. Ia menyimpan rapat-rapat memori ini untuk bisa ia kenang lagi di saat kapanpun ia menginginkannya.

Paginya sudah terbilang sempurna, namun getaran ponsel yang masih berada dalam saku celananya menghancurkan segalanya. Kedua iris dwiwarna Seijuurou terbuka kesal. Ia mengambil ponsel kurang ajar itu dan melihat _reminder_ singkat dari sang sekretaris untuk jangan melupakan _meeting_ pukul delapan pagi ini.

Sekarang masih pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit. Sekretarisnya itu memang cerewet, namun kinerjanya sangatlah profesional. Seijuurou memang tidak pernah main-main dalam memilih karyawan. Belum lagi masalah kemarin malam yang harus diselesaikan sampai pukul tiga pagi, yang menyebabkan Seijuurou terpaksa minum-minum sebentar bersama kolega Ayahnya. Hal merepotkan ini terjadi dengan alasan perayaan kecil atas keberhasilan Seijuurou dalam menangani masalah itu, sekaligus menjalin kedekatan dengan para staff. Salah satu alasan klise dari Tuan Besar Akashi Masaomi, Seijuurou paham sekali itu.

Beruntung ia tidak kena damprat oleh Tetsuya semalam. Atau mungkin, belum saja. _Hah._

Dengan perlahan Seijuurou menarik tubuhnya dari rengkuhan erat Tetsuya. Satu gerakan sederhana sedikit membuat kepalanya berdenyut, mengingat semalam ia terpaksa minum-minum dalam porsi yang cukup banyak. Tetsuya sempat mendengus dalam tidurnya, kedua alisnya nampak tertekuk tanda tak terima, namun ia segera terlelap lagi.

"Dasar," ucap Seijuurou sambil memegangi pelipisnya. "Sedang tidur pun kau tetap galak." Ia mengecup kening Tetsuya sebelum beranjak pergi. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hnggg—"

Tetsuya mengulet sambil mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, namun saat menyadari kekosongan di sebelah tubuhnya, kedua iris bulat itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia teringat kalau semalam tidak sengaja tertidur di samping Seijuurou. Mengingat itu, kedua pipinya terasa dialiri oleh rasa panas yang tidak biasa.

Secarik kertas di atas nakas menarik perhatiannya. Tetsuya meraihnya, membaca dengan khidmat. ' _Maaf tidak membangunkanmu. Tidurmu lelap sekali. Makanlah yang banyak, kalau sempat aku akan bermalam di rumahmu.'_ Tetsuya mendengus pelan. Selalu seperti itu. Ini hari Sabtu namun pemuda itu tetap bekerja dengan gigih.

 _Eh, tunggu dulu_ … Tetsuya mengecek kalender yang ada di ponselnya dan tertera kalimat '20 Desember' di sana—dan beberapa pesan masuk—yang berarti hari yang dinanti Tetsuya sudah tiba!

Dengan cekatan Tetsuya menelepon salah satu sahabatnya semasa SMA tanpa mengecek beberapa pesan yang masuk, dan telepon diangkat pada dering keempat.

"Moshi moshi, Kagami- _kun_? Sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan—ahh… ya, tentu saja. Apa? Oh—tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak masalah. Apa? Hmm… begitu, baiklah. Tentu, sampai nanti Kagami- _kun_."

Tetsuya beranjak dengan semangat. Ia menyambar handuk yang selalu tergantung rapi di belakang pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan ringan menuju kamar mandi. Kelihatannya Kagami sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup serius dengan keran air apartemennya sehingga ia akan telat beberapa jam. Tapi itu tidak masalah.

Ya, sesuai yang telah direncanakan, Tetsuya sudah memesan pada Kagami untuk membuatkan _Red Velvet cake_ kesukaan Seijuurou. Tidak lupa dengan lilin angka '20'. Kagami Taiga _, s_ ahabatnya yang satu itu semakin sibuk saja dari hari ke hari, membuatnya menjadi lebih susah untuk dihubungi. Kini Kagami selain berhasil memasuki Universitas Tokyo dengan beasiswa yang ia dapat dari beragam kemenangan pertandingan basket semasa SMA, ia juga sibuk mengurus Café sederhana yang dikelola oleh dirinya, Himuro, dan Alex. Tetsuya makin bangga saja padanya.

Hal itu yang menjelaskan kenapa ia sangat sibuk mengetik di ponsel lipatnya kemarin malam. Tetsuya sadar kalau Seijuurou terang-terangan menunjukkan ia terganggu dengan sikap Tetsuya kala itu. Biarlah semalaman itu Seijuurou menahan kesal, ini semua juga untuk dirinya. Lagipula, hitung-hitung pembalasan dendam karena biasanya si merah menyebalkan itu yang selalu menguji kesabaran Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terkikik keji dalam hatinya.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian Tetsuya sudah sangat siap. Tak lupa ia juga sudah menyiapkan kado utamanya untuk Seijuurou, sebuah syal dan sweater yang sudah sepenuh hati ia rajut. Tetsuya masih bergidik setiap melihat kotak yang membungkus hadiahnya. Kalau tidak ingat dia adalah pribadi yang sangat berhati-hati dalam menggunakan uang, mungkin kotak itu sudah terganti dengan kotak yang sedikit enak dipandang.

Setelah dirasanya semua sudah selesai—minus _cake_ —Tetsuya membanting tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu lalu mengecek ponselnya berkali-kali kalau saja Kagami sudah memberikan kabar. Namun nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kagami menghubunginya. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua siang, Tetsuya takut kalau ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menghias apartemen Seijuurou. Baru saja Tetsuya menekan nomor Kagami, kerusuhan sudah terjadi duluan.

 ** _BRAAKK!_**

"Kurokoooo!" Pintu menjeblak dengan mudahnya, menampakkan seorang pemuda jangkung dengan syal _maroon_ yang mengelilingi lehernya dan sebuah bingkisan plastik di genggamannya. Sosok itu berderap pada Tetsuya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu memeluk singkat tubuh Tetsuya. "Woah! Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? Kau makin kurus saja," sahut Kagami sambil memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, Kagami- _kun_." Tetsuya tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung lebar Kagami, "Tidak sampai dua bulan, tahu."

"Yah, bagiku itu sudah lama sekali untuk ukuran kita yang biasanya setiap hari bertemu." Kagami tergelak. "Oh ya, ini pesananmu." Kagami menyerahkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya.

Bungkusan plastik itu berpindah tangan pada Tetsuya, ia mengeluarkan kotak dari dalam plastik lalu membukanya. Kedua binar matanya memancarkan kekaguman, "Seperti yang ku harapkan dari Kagami- _kun_. Benar-benar indah dan terlihat lezat. Terima kasih banyak, Kagami- _kun_ ," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Berapa harganya? Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan dulu ua—"

"Hah," Kagami menyela sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. Ia merenggangkan syalnya lalu membanting tubuh ke atas sofa. "Aku tidak mau menerima uang dari sahabatku. Anggap saja itu oleh-oleh dariku sembari berkunjung." Melihat Tetsuya yang seakan-akan hendak membantah, Kagami kembali melanjutkan, setengah mengancam, "Terima _cake_ itu atau ku makan sekarang? Di sini? Detik ini?"

Tetsuya menghela nafas kekalahan, sedikit geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Kagami- _kun_. Aku sangat menghargai ini."

Kagami hanya mengibaskan tangannya malas. Ia mulai menghidupkan televisi ruang tamu sambil mengganti ke saluran yang menayangkan NBA. Punggungnya langsung tegak ketika melihat pertandingan yang berlangsung, tim jagoannya, _Chicago Bulls_ , melawan _Cleveland Cavaliers_.

Melihat sahabatnya yang mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, Tetsuya dengan sigap menyeduh kopi hangat, susu vanilla, dan membawa beberapa kue kering pada Kagami. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang sahabat.

Kagami yang menyadari ada kopi hangat di dekatnya langsung menyeruput pelan-pelan. "Hei, Kuroko." Ia melirik sekilas pada Tetsuya yang sama-sama sedang menikmati minumannya, "Memangnya siapa yang berulang tahun?" tanyanya, gamblang. Kagami memang penasaran. Ia kira _cake_ buatannya hanya untuk dijadikan kudapan oleh Tetsuya. Namun pemuda itu juga menitipkan dua buah lilin angka padanya.

"Oh—itu…" Semburat yang sempat menghiasi kedua pipi Tetsuya membuat Kagami menaikkan alisnya sedikit, "Untuk teman sesama _cosplayer-_ ku, Kagami- _kun_." Tetsuya menjawab sambil memalingkan penglihatannya ke kiri.

"Kau tahu kalau aku selalu mengetahui kapanpun kau bohong kan, Kuroko?" Tatapan Kagami berubah menjadi lebih menyelidik, "Ayolaahh… Aku tahu kau sedang dimabuk cinta. Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku siapa gadis malang itu." Kagami tergelak sambil meninju pundak Tetsuya. Namun tawanya hilang saat melihat raut wajah Tetsuya yang tak terbaca. Sudah tidak ada semburat merah juga di sana. "Kuroko?"

"Oh? Hmm—itu…"

Melihat Tetsuya yang kesulitan menjawab, Kagami menyela cepat, "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh. Tidak perlu kau jawab kalau tidak mau." Kagami menyahut ringan sambil kembali menikmati kopinya.

Dalam hatinya Tetsuya sedang mengalami perang batin. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya pada Kagami dan membagi kegilaan yang akhir-akhir ini dirasakannya. Namun ia takut reaksi Kagami yang akan di luar ekspektasinya.

Tetsuya mengamati Kagami yang asyik mengunyah kue kering sambil menyeruput kopinya.

 _Beritahu, tidak, beritahu, tidak—_

"Akashi- _kun_ ," sahut Tetsuya akhirnya. "Aku akan memberikannya pada Akashi- _kun_." Kagami hanya mengacungkan jempolnya terhadap Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang merasa kalau Kagami tidak benar-benar paham akan apa yang diucapkannya kembali melanjutkan, "Aku akan memberikannya pada **Akashi Seijuurou** , Kagami- _kun_." ulangnya dengan penuh penekanan. Kagami yang wajahnya tertutupi _mug_ seketika menyemburkan kopi yang baru mencapai pangkal lidahnya.

"Akashi Sei—" Kagami terbatuk-batuk sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. "Kau sudah gila?!"

Tetsuya hanya memain-mainkan ibu jarinya pada pinggiran _mug_. Semburat merah itu kembali menghiasi pipi bulatnya. Tanpa dijelaskanpun, Kagami tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Dia… eh—" Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, merasa aneh karena sebelumnya tidak pernah membicarakan hal berbau romansa seperti ini pada orang lain, khususnya Tetsuya, "tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

"Tentu tidak," jawab Tetsuya kikuk, ibu jarinya semakin cepat berputar pada pinggiran _mug_.

Kagami meletakkan _mug_ lalu menyandarkan tubuh bongsornya pada sofa. Kedua telapak tangannya terbungkus saku sweaternya. Tatapannya lurus ke plafon putih ruang tamu, nampak menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia sampaikan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Akashi itu terkenal sekali arogansinya," sahut Kagami. "Ia juga punya semacam kekuatan untuk membuat semua orang tunduk padanya. Bahkan tatapan matanya seolah-olah menembus jantungmu." Kedua alis Kagami memicing, mengingat momen dimana Seijuurou dengan sengaja melayangkan gunting padanya. "Kau tahu itu kan, Kuroko?" sahutnya, tanpa melirik Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan, masih menatap susu vanilla-nya yang mulai mendingin.

"Aku mengenalnya saat _Winter Cup_. Auranya benar-benar berbeda dari orang biasa."

Tetsuya lagi-lagi menggangguk. Walaupun tidak memiliki kesempatan bertemu Seijuurou kala itu, Tetsuya menyetujui penggambaran hitam Kagami terhadap Seijuurou.

"Yah, aku tidak masalah kalau kau, eh…" Kagami berdeham, "—menyukainya. Hanya saja, kalau dia sampai menyakitimu…" Kagami beranjak, duduk tegap mengarah pada Tetsuya, "—akan ku pastikan dia berhadapan langsung denganku." Kedua iris _ruby_ Kagami menyalang tajam, menatap lamat-lamat sosok mungil yang selama beberapa tahun ini sudah menjadi sahabat karibnya.

Menyadari sifat protektif Kagami, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang khusus diberikan untuk sahabatnya.

* * *

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo, saya masih hidup, begitu juga dengan fanfic ini "Orz maafin baru sempet ngelanjut, soalnya baru dapet jatah liburan, tapi sekarang saya udah masuk lagi "Orz #bodoamatthor tadinya mau up sesuai tanggal abang Sei ultah, tapi ternyata ga keburu "Orz #payahthor

yaudah deh, as usual see you on the next chap and dont forget to review~ #bow

 **Love,**

 **Shārī**


End file.
